Oops
by wicked-obsession
Summary: BuffyFaith. Buffy runs into Trick and finds herself in a not so good situation. Buffy and Faith shall get it on. Multiple times. first chap sucks though.
1. Fuck!

Buffy awoke on a cold slab of steel. A white cloth draped over her body. 'Oh. God.' She shot up into a

sitting position, pulling the cloth off, then quickly pulling it to her chest realizing she was lacking clothes.

'What the fuck?' she thought as her eyes darted1 around the room, cold and sterile, and "Oh, god, are those

dead bodys?'. She looked wide eyed at the two non-moving lumped forms under white sheets,

on the stretchers

to her left. 'Fuck," Buffy gasped as she began scanning the room in panic, 'I'm in a morgue'....''Shit!"

Buffy hopped of the stretcher, quickly wrapping the sheet around her, "Shit," she said again walking

near the doors, putting space between herself and the corpses. The room was cold, the floresent lighting

making it seem deviod of any color, besides that of the steel slabs and the plain white walls. Buffy

shifted slightly on her feet then looked down, her right big tow itching. Then froze, she had a toe tag.

'Oh god, thats a toe tag, I have a toe tag, on my foot, the foot that is of me. But, but they put toe tags on

dead people, and im not dead, right?'. Buffy's breath quicked as she forgot about holding up the sheet and

began to check for a pulse. She held her fingers under chin on her throat, searching. ' I don't feel it, fuck! I

don't feel it'. Then she stopped breathing and listened for her heart beat. She couldn't hear it, so frantic on

her search for a pulse, not realizing she wasn't longing to take a breath. But she stayed like that, not

breathing, praying to hear her heart over

the buzz of the lights. Listening as hard as she could, focused completely on any sound.

She could hear the clunk of the freezer a room away keeping the corspes froze, slowing down the natural

decay. Buffy could hear the crickets outside, and the ocasional car pass.

She didnt know how long she stayed like that, hoping with all her being that she would hear the pumping of

the blood through her veins.

But she finally stopped hoping, and her knees buckled, leaving her crumpled on the cold floor. " I'm

dead, I'm a, I'm a, vampire..Oh god, I'm a vampire, and im dead, and , and...I am soo gonna

miss my make up exam tomorrow.' Buffy looked around the room once just good measure, let out a deep

disgruntled sigh, and sputtered her exact thoughts on this situation, 'Fuck!'

Authers note: when i says"eyes darting around the room " did anyone besides me have the insane image of buffy's eyeballs jumping out of her head then darting around the room like bouncey balls, or was that just me?


	2. Stealth Buffy

**disclaimer :..yeah..cus if i owned it i'd be writing fanfic,.. uh-huh..**

**Authers note: since i hate typing and writing..and the plot and story are like...not completely thought out.. the updates will be rather, inconsistent. i'd like too thank the reviewers, ..i thank you for the advice, very nice. and the format was kinda spaced weird, i know, but im not very computer savy, so i apologize. i'll try to figure it out on this one. ..yes, i spell bad, dont have spell checker..sorry.**

****

Buffy crept down the hallways of the mourge in search of her clothes. She didn't particulary feel like marching down Sunny D's streets half naked in a white sheet. Said sheet was being held around the blonde slayer tightly as she tried for stealthy, sneaking down the halls. The attempt failed grealty as Buffy tripped on the sheet, yelping, and did a rather funny looking nose dive into the yucky-green tiled floor.

"Owwww,.. that sucked major-ass," Bufy moaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position while holding her nose. She took her hand away from her face. Examining the blood smeared on her palm. Buffy pouted, " That sucked major fat lady ass." She gingerly touched her nose, going cross-eyed trying to look at it.

Her attention was again drawn to the blood on her palm. The sticky red ooze that was slowely drying. The smell filled her nostrils, blood still dripping from her nose. It was slightly intoxicating, she lifted her palm closer. _If only to get a taste,_ her mind seemed to whisper. Buffy closed her eyes parted her lips.

"EwW!", her eyes shot open as the part of her that was still a slayer, not so subtley made itself noticed. "Ewwww, thats was just, eww. I mean I, I was gonna,....Out of my _nose!.._yuck."

Buffy grimiced, "really don't wanna go there," she thought out loud. _Guh, I think this whole vamp things gonna take some time to get used to._

She once again went srearching for her clothes, this time making sure she held the sheet off the ground.

Half an hour later Buffy found herself walking down the slightly crowded streets of down town Sunnydale. She could hear everything around her with a new sense of awereness. The colors standing out vibrantly in contrast to eachother.

The faces, the clothes, the streets, the buildings. Every thing stood out clearer than before.

And the sound, every time she passed close too some one. She could hear their heart beat. Buffy could almost feel it, like it was vibrating off her skin, calling her, begging her. _Just a taste _she could feel the thoughts forming in her head. Dark desires welling up in her like a storm ready to break free.

But that wasn't all, the hunger was starting burn. It was becoming a force, churning her insides as though it would eat her alive. Buffy was at an indecision. She wanted to feed. Wanted to take the little girl tugging her mother's arm, pulling her into a toy store. She wanted to take her, drain, hear her scream for her mommy.

But part of her was resisting. Telling her this was wrong. That this was what she had fought so hard against for so long. Sacraficed so much for.

But it was there. The need. _And oh god do i need it, _Buffy thought. Stumbling out of the crowd and into a darkend alley. She watched them. The people. Watched that mill about, like they didn't have a care in the world.

They didn't realise a killer watched, whether taking the lives of innocents or the un-dead. Thats what she was. What she was born for.

Buffy turned and ran, not knowing what she wanted to do. Part her was screaming to lure some sweet, young thing into the alley and drain them. Drink for all it was worth. But part her was baring warning.

_Once you take it, you can never go back..._

_**tbc, if ya want.**_


	3. Been there, Done that

Buffy ran through the darkness, jumping trash cans and other unknown objects in her path. Her body felt afire, burning with an unknown sensation; a yurning, longing, hunger. _Blood, blood blood. Hunt, kill, taste, feed, yes faster faster, burn, pain more!. _She ran in a red haze, trying to get away from what she desired for. The world seemed to sway in it's blur, as she fled faster than the human eye could follow.

Buffy ran through through the back alleys with no purpose, except to get away as fast as possible. No destination in sight. The air was damp from the light rain they had had earleir in the day. The black pavement glistening in the moon light. She turned another corner, almost oblivious to the world around her. Her feet moving on auto pilot.

Images raced through her mind, flashing back to how she got herself into this mess. See Buffy decided to go patroling going through the main parts of town, around city hall. While Faith went by the docks and through the messier parts of town, Faith's choice. They were supossed to meet up in the cemetaries to check in with eachother.

Only Buffy never got that far.

Flashback..weee Insert gay flashback music here

Buffy walks in the alleys near city hall. A soft breeze lifting the hair slightly around her face. She's decided to leave it down tonight. Running her fingers through her blonde locks, Buffy scans her surrounding. She could have sworn she heard foot steps behind her. Her hand reaches into the pocket of her navy blue hoody, grasping her stake. Her fingers clench and unclench around the smooth wood.

Buffy wishes Faith had decided to patrol with her, instead of splitting to cover more ground, seems the girl wanted to get some partying in before dawn.

She pauses again, spinning in a small circle. " Ya know, the stalker thing is getting old. I mean, I've _soo_ been there, done that." Buffy's mind flashes to Angel, the old familar pain putting a slight ache in her heart. She's unfocused thinking about him, the hesitation in her stance is nothing the untrained eye would notice. But the hunter stalking the rooftops above takes notice and falls to his prey.

Before Buffy realizes what's happening she pinned on the pavments, rough rock biting her cheek and chin. The wind completely knocked out of her lungs, Buffy struggles to gasp, her body pressed hard into the ground as her head is shoved roughly to one side. _Oh shit, Oh fuck, Oh shit. _Are the three thoughts running through head, the only thoughts, as panic takes over and she begins strugeling like a tiger caught in a net.

Her hands claw the ground, claw anything and everything, trying to get leverage. Buffy's vision blurs slightly, the lack of oxygen catching up. The weight on her shifts slightly, Buffy takes advatage and gasps one breath before being lifted from the ground and shoved into the brick alley wall.

Once again Buffy's breath has left her lungs and she claws at the vamps arms, her brain finally regestiring that yes it is a vamp, and, damn, that's a nice suit. The yellow eyes blaze like fire against dark skin. Buffy trys clawing at his face, but she's weak, the stake in her pocket forgotten in her panic. Oxygen is yet again deprived, even though she never got the air back anyway, as the vamp grabs her throat.

Instead of seeing black spots from lack of air, she seeing stars as he roughly pulls her forward, then slams her back into the wall, brick chipping on impact as her head feels like it's been smashed open. Her visions swims, but she manages to get a good kick to his knee, enough to shatter human bone, but well, he's not human. It's not enough, he only grunts and gives her an instant replay of Let's-smash-Buffy's-brains-out.

She sags in his arms going still, waiting for a the right moment, if one would present itself. Trick grins watching her go limp, " Ya know, you being the Slayer I kinda thought this would take an effort. But look at you, beating down, in what, 5.2 seconds, " he chuckles" and the boss was all worried I wouldn't pull it off. Ha, guess I'll be needin' a raise."

The grin never leaves his face as he leans in, wrenching Buffy's head to the side before she could give him the vicious head but she'd been planning on. _Damn, there goes that plan. _He's leans in, fangs bared, She feels his teeth sink into her neck, the blood begining to leave her. And something inside Buffy snaps, the trama from the last vamp to bite her, the master, flashing to the surface, _I don't want to die!_

She struggles wildly all thought leaving her, the primal instict to survive taking over as she claws, bites, hits, and kicks. Struggling valiantly against her attacker.

Trick drains her, savoring the taste, lost in it. _Oww, FUCK!, _" You bitch!, You bit me!" He jumps back dropping her to the ground. Trick puts his hands to his neck, fingers coming away smeared with blood. " Fucking bitch bit me," Trick kicks the Slayer in the side once for good measure then stalks off.

Buffy can hear his foot steps as the vibrate through the pavement. Her body limp and dying, crumpled on the cold alley street. Buffy listens as her heart slows, the beat pounding in her ears, drowning out everything else. _Mom, I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

Buffy listens as the world fades, the smell of the garbage, the sound of the breeze, the light of a far of street lamp, the taste of blood in her mouth, _huh wonder how that got there_. It all fades. Fades to black.

end flash back here, and once again insert crappy music

Buffy's feet pound hard against the street, the back alleys bluring as she turns around the corner, to the back of some bar. It's all a blur, and then comes rushing back as she slams into a familiar figure. An "Ooaf!" makes it past Buffy's lips as she lands sprawled out over the body beneath her, soft and strong at the same time. Buffy looks up realizing whoever just served as an emergancy brake pad has a very well endowed chest.

"Uunh..." the familiar huskey voice of Faith moans. Buffy eyes widend as she sat up straighter, but didn't move completely off Faith. " Gawd B, zwatch whe'es yas goin,"

Buffy's eyes widend further as she realizes she just bowled over a very under dressed, and very drunk Faith. ...._Oh boy...or should i make that girl?...._

**tbc, honestly, im just righting it as it comes to me, so suggest away cus this is as far as the story is.. like do you want, buffy staked, buffy evil, buffy good, somewhere in between, im not gonnna promise i'll do what you have in mind, but i might (grins), so review and say whateva ya wanna say, lata**


	4. Pink Slippers

**my oh my, look at the reviews..(grins)..actually, i've had this manic grin on my face ever since i read them, .. i was so happy my face got stuck and now my cheeks are sore...(pouts)...it's painful....but in a good way.. a very happy way.. :D.. oh i'm happy , i got suggestions..oh..did you like the action sequence?.. was it confusing in anyway, cus i tried to make it very visual and not confusing, but sometimes the way i see things in my head is not the way other ppl do, so feel free to correct me, tell me if i write anything oddly..and im gonna shut up and get on with the story now, bye bye..**

Buffy draped Faith's arm around her shoulder and they began to make their way out of the alley. Faith's warm body, (bare arms and bare stomach, along with a healthy amount of cleavage), leaning into Buffy as they walked. Faith mumbles incoherently, from what the blonde Slayer could make out, somebody with pink slipper's insulted her hair, so she "fu'zem'up", as Faith put it.

Buffy tried to clear her head, warm red fuzz seemed to be clouding her reason as her gaze kept catching on the highly intoxicated Slayer's neck. She could see Faith's pulse point throbbing beneath pale, warm, flesh. _Oh god,_ Buffy almost moaned outloud.

Faith stumbled and Buffy counter-acted the shift of gravity with ease, as she walked the dark haired girl out of the alley, and continued on, walking them down the sidewalks. She kept glancing at Faith, watching as the light from a street lamp reflected on the slayers hair, glistening on her flushed skin as Faith went into a light sweat.

" Geez Faith, how much did you drink?" Buffy questions, her gaze still on Faith, looking at her eyes, slipping to her lips as Faith abrubtley stops walking, and turns to look at Buffy. Buffy watches Faith's lips move as she begins to speak, her face breaking into an almost manic grin "Like'a zalor!" Faith gushes, then collapses into a fit of laughter.

Buffy sweat drops as she looks on. Rich laughter filling the air then trailing off slowly, "Sleepy," she murmured. Then Faith promptly passes out on the sidewalk, dark chesnut tresses shining around her head. The older Slayer drops to her knees next to her, brushing a lock of the younger girls hair from her face. Then her gaze is once again is drawn to Faith's throat.

_Oh god, I am not thinking this, Oh god, I am soo thinking this..Damnit Faith, you just have to look so tastey..wow, Faith tastey. _Buffy muffles a whimper as images of the younger Slayer nude, dripping with blood, offering herself to her, flash through Buffy's mind. Buffy leans over Faith, the scent of her driving the petite girl to the edge, her knees would have buckled had she not been sitting down.

Blonde hair tickles Faith's face as Buffy leans down, her soft lips nuzzling Faith's throat, her small hands reaching down to grab her wrists, holding them over the girls head. Buffy straddels Faiths hips, looking down at the sexy curves of the drak slayer helpless beneath her.

Buffy feels her face slip into its demonic form, it distracts her slightly, bringing her out of her bloodlust filled haze with the added distraction of someone coming from the alley and shouting toward her.

She jumps of Faith, spinning to see some small asian girl, short dark hair, in pajamas, pink slippers, and sporting a nice dark shiner and a bloody nose.

With the scent of blood Buffy loses it, her mind goes blank, as bloodlust fills her body, sending fire through veins, and knives through the lining walls of her stomach.

Buffy hears the growl pass her lips as the asian girl says something about hair and light sockets, it doesn't matter as Buffy misses it, to occupied with launching her self at the girl, reaching her strong arms forward. Small hands gripping the girl's hair as a look of terror places itself opon asian features. The Slayer Vampire's fangs rip into the black haired girls throat before either one of them realizes what's happeneing.

Buffy feels the blood coat her throat as she swallows by the gulp-fuls, her eyes rolling back into her head, her knees growing weak as she slips into extasy. Her arms holding the girl close, her body rocking them back and forth as she sways to the beat of the girls heart. She swoons, as her victims heart slows, breath slows, from the panicked beat it had formerly taken.

Her kness buckle as they drop to the street, the girl in blue and pink pajamas trapped in an embrace of death, her life draining out of her. Buffy leans forward, the girls short black hair touching the ground, vampire fingers stroking those silken locks. She drinks the last gulp of blood as she collapses onto the girl, both of them laying in the street.

Buffy lays there in a daze, her body taking uneeded breaths, her face sliping from the demonic features back to those of her human self. Buffy doesn't even notice, to busy releshing in the feeling of her entire body tingling, her cheeks flushed from the fresh blood. Her tounge slips out lazily to lick the sticky red liquid from her lips.

She realizes she is warm and the girl underneath her is cold. Stolen life. Buffy wonders idly if she should be feeling guilt right now, there was none in her gut, no knots twisting, threatning to make her throw up like there had been after she sent Angel to hell. _Angel_.. the name seems to echo hollow like in her mind, not sending her into gut-wrenching sobs like usual, but the faint ache was still there, not like it had been before, but enough to know there was _some_ emotion attatched. Perhaps regret?, For not throwing herself in after him, no. More likely for not killing him sooner.

She vaugley thinks if this is how it was for him, the temptation, if it was always there, when they were close, the heat of her body driving him mad like it had for her when she was near Faith.

Thinking of Faith, she sits up slowly, her muscles like jello, slipping fluid and smooth. Buffy looks to the sidewalk, were Faith still lays, sprawled out, her hands still rest above her head. _Oops, don't think i should have done that._ Buffy's lips quirk slightly, _'Course knowing Faith she'd probly like it, although she'd also have to be consious so she could enjoy it._ The elder slayer crawls lasily over to the passed out girl, content on sliping next to her and nuzzling warm flesh. _Better not, she'll probly wake up and hurt me, or she could wake up and puke on me seeing as how she is **drunk** off her** ass.**_

"Oi," Buffy grunts aloud as she stands up, streching, arching her back as she raises her arms over her head and moans, almost purrs as her back pops. She reaches down to Faith, slipping one under the younger girl's arms, and one under her leather clad knees. Buffy straightens up, lifting the dark haired slayer with ease, she begins walking in the direction of Faith's apartment.

**ok , more suggestions, do ya want buffy to stay at faiths apartment till she wakes, or to leave and find someplace to think, or hunt some more..or or.. anything really , suggest away, im still not sure how evil im gonna make buffy, but im deffinetly thinking of some scoob bashing..mostly in the xander variety, mabye g-man too, or i could have buff turn faith and Will and have the three rain bloody terror over sunny d....but im thinking the, "im kinda evil kinda not" approach to buffy being turned might be where i head...and as for angel coming back..not very likely..unless you want him back..or he can come back and buffy can brutally muder him, or faith brutaly murderds him and buffy doesn't care, whatever..but please review..cuz more reviews mean faster chaps...lata **


	5. Good Plan

**to ProphecyGirl-vv, blonde101, tigris-paw, Jessamy, and Just Me, thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions..but now i have too many ideas in my head..but oh well, i'll just start writing and see where it goes...bye bye**

**d0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000b**

Buffy walks into Faith's motel room, dark slayer sleeping peacfully in her arms. Peaceful except for the few times she kept mumbling about or "aboot" as Faith would put it, that left over pizza doesn't go with grape juice, which Buffy agreed to whole heartedly. Or the time she woke up, for about three minutes, and puked all over the sidewalk, Buffy was just glad she didn't get any one her shoes.

(authors note..."now im craving pizza so bad i can hardly stand it, infact, im thinkin' pizza is whats for dinner ;..yippey")

Buffy slips Faith onto the bed, once again brushing the hair from the unconsious grils face. Buffy gazed at Faith watching her sleep, _Mabye watching people sleep is a vamp thing..Angel certainly did it enough...possesive bastard..insecure possesive bastard, didn't say i love you till I was gonna sleep with him, insecure, way too much hair gell using possesive fanged bastard.._" Wooh, that was liberating," Buffy mused, turning around to brood while sitting next to Faith on the springy matress. It was atleast five, mabye six more hours till dawn, as far as she could tell.

Buffy began thinking about her friends, she had no desire to hurt them, be a bit more blunt, and mabey a little more cynical around them yeah...and when I say no desire to hurt them I mean, no more then usual.

She usually has a desire to hurt Xander, on atleast every other day. Specially when she was with Angel, and wasn't in the mood to jump on his " Let's blame Buffy for falling in love.._Love?..._ with Angel and causing him to turn into mister I-want-to-kill-all-Buff's-friends" wagon.

She musd over whether it was really love that had kept her drawn to angel, or if it was desperation for someone to understand the kind of pain she had. The lonelyness and isolation of having to grow up so fast. She had needed someone who would understand and lend comfort when she made a decision that killed somebody. Not that her friends and watcher didn't try, it's just she that she didn't the kind of **comfort** she had in mind coming from Giles. Buffy shuddered as her over active imagintation and new removal of the stick up her ass, filled in all the blanks of what that would have been like. " Oh god!..Really, REALLY, didn't need to go there." Buffy complains, wishing that sometimes, she could just shut her brain off, or at least put it on mute, and mabye change the channel.

Buffy got up off the bed, stretching, deciding anymore brooding and she'd have to spike her hair and call herself Angel. She looked around Faith's room, trying to find a paper and pen, she found an orange flyer for the Bronze in a waste basket and a broken in half pencil under the bed.

She wrote Faith a note.

_Hey Faith, it's Buffy, anyway, I wanted to say that mabye you should lay-off drinking alone on the hellmouth. I had to carry your ass home when you passed out after I ran into you. Meet me at the Bronze later, say around..8-ish, after dark?_

Buffy paused, wondering how to sign it, 'Love Buffy' just seemed a bit weird, she decided just to not sign it. She left to go home, and get some well-earned sleep.

And if you don't think it's well earned, you try carrying a drunk Faith half way across town.

00000000000000000000

Buffy slipped into her window, deciding it would be easier then sneaking up the stairs and past her mothers room. She wonders if her friends were worried, it took a day for a someone to become a vamp. So she had went to go meet Faith, miss-my-watcher-died-and-i-lied-aboot-it-now-trust-me-cos-im-not-crazy-I'm-five'by'five. Mabye thats why Faith had been getting shit-faced, mabye her holier-than-thou friends had decided to blame Faith that she hadn't shown up. She'd have to call Willow tomorrow to clear things up...mabye not crystal clear, not wantin' to get staked anytime soon, but atleast let her know she wasn't dead. Figuretively speaking.

000000000000000

Buffy walks into the Bronze, music pumping. She died two days ago, and now she was gonna have fun.

Faith danced alone, but not alone, she danced for the music, the seductive pull of the beat, throbbing, thumping, flowing like the blood through her veins. But they all danced for her, danced around her, reaching out to get a feel of the wild fire before them. A wild fire that would consume all, then leave you breathing smoke, dead like ash, as she moved her raging flames in a wirl of destruction.

Then hands, small hands, on the fiery ones hips, and a smile touching her lips, wicked and blood-red lipstick. She turned, dark hair flashing in strobe lights, smirking, she pulled the small blonde close, drawing her in, seducing her with the motion, the grind.

Hips touching, hands, knees. Faith's fingers finding Buffy's wrist and holding their hands in the air. Above their heads, she held the hand of the light slayer, the stuck up slayer, the blonde with the stick up her ass. The one everybody loved, but nobody really, really knew. Cos nobody knows her like Faith.

Cos Faith is what Buffy is, they're the same, just flip sides.

Sea blue eyes, eyes that could hold the entire ocean in them, from the warm tropical waters, to iceburgs you could claim sunk the Titanic. Changing, from their dark stoney green, to a soft, dark blue, to crystal clear baby blue. Shining like those firey little blue stars.

They lock upon the light brown, almost bronze, flawless orbs, slight specks of green mixed in, turning slightly grey when the weather's cold. Blue held brown, a gaze filled with the lust, the energy, the light of heat rising.

They dance as one, one being, pulsing with the beat, hips swaying, and bodys grinding, wherever the music took them. It was like a living, breathing thing, breathe in, sway here, breathe out, dip there. They danced for hours, time holding no meaning as they lost themselves in a sea people, waves of chaos, crushing flow, oblivious.

Then it was closing time, and Faith was leading Buffy towards the door, towards the kill, slayer till death.

The dark slayer hadn't realized there was no pulse beating under her fingers, hand still wrapped around Buffy's wrist.

She lead them the back way, almost pure darkness enveloping them as they skipped the crowd, people actually smart enough to avoid dark, creepy, alleys, where anything could be hiding.

Faith's rich voice echoing off the pavements, the brick walls of the buildings they walked between, "Wanna get some ribs after slayin' girlfriend? Cus I'm wicked sta'ved here," the dark slayers stomach rumbles loudy as though to support that stament fully.

"I don't think so Faith". Faith can almost taste honey dripping from Buffy's voice, she turns to look at the blond, slowing to a halt, a questioning gaze landing on the older slayer.

" How about," Buffy pauses, eyes looking up, lips pouting slightly, as she exaggerated thinking about her next words. Her hands reaching for Faith's as she steps closer to the dark haired girl. "We skip slaying, and have dinner now," her expression turns to a smirk as her eyes drift to Faith's tummy, " Since your so..." She looks up through her lashes at Faith, a seductive smile slowly moving her lips, " **_hungry_**.." she draws the word out slowly, knowing how the younger girl gets worked up just thinking about pummeling vampires.

Faith's eyes widen as Buffy blatantly flirts with her. She recovers quicky, slipping an arm over Buffy's shoulders she speaks, "I think you finally got yourself a plan I'll go with B."

Buffy slippes her arm around Faith's waist, hand resting on Faith's hip, thumb hooking in one of the younger girls belt loops, warm leather under her finger tips. A mellow smile slowly spreads across Buffy's face, "Yeah, I guess I do."

**tell me what you think..lata**


	6. Finger Food

**Let's just say i was blushing when i read you review ProphecyGirl, and actually i have no idea what I'm going to write next so....enjoy the ride?**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Buffy and Faith slipped into a booth of "some rundown diner", as far as Buffy was concerned. Faith had protested and told "B", not to judge a book by it's cover, or somethin like that. Buffy was busy paying too much attention to the feeling of Faith's slim hip under her palm, watching the younger girls lips move, and marveling at how she could hear Faith's heart beat so loud and clear; to be distracted by what they were actually talking about.

They'd had to stop Faith's inticing monolouge on how fun it was to lick the BBQ sauce from a rib while some idiot frat boy was drooling all over himself, when they'd encountered a couple vamps. Easy picking as far Faith cared, but Buffy was wary, wondering if the had sensed what she was.

Buffy had found the story amusing, suprising Faith. She'd figured miss-priss-B would give her a look and say something like " way too much information". Instead the small blonde had given her a look that said "not enough information, now tell me about the licking part again, but tell it to me slow."

Too bad she hadn't actually said that, but by the smirk she'd given her, Buffy had known what she was thinking.

And now they sat, to Faith's dismay, on opposite sides of the booth. Well, she was dismayed until Buffy ran her foot up the side of Faith's leg.

Buffy sat smirking as the younger girls cheeks took on a cute pink color. _Hmm, Faith is blushing, or would you call that flushed...not sure there's a difference. _Buffy was pretty sure she'd have been blushing right along with Faith...if vampires blushed.

The small blonde decided to lay off the footsy until Faith looked like she could talk again. Buffy grinned, _But it's just so damn **fun**..and since when am i gay?..not that it really matters, this is too much fun to let something as insignfcant as gender get in the way._

As Faith signaled for a waiter Buffy pondered her musings. Her eyes drifting over the stained dark, oak colored table, scratching her finger tips across it's surface, shivering as the vibration through her nails caused goosebumps to break out on her skin. _Woah, I can get goosebumps, since when can vamps get goosebumps, Angel never got goosebumps,...and i realy need to stop thinking about Angel every other thought...At least I'm not all mopey like usual. _

Faith's gaze returned to Buffy, her eyes taking in the goosebumps, "You cold B?", She questioned, removing her leather jacket from her shoulders. She could understand how Buffy could be cold, the black backless shirt she was wearing woundn't be offering much warmth.

The older slayer smiled at her, "Nah I'm good, just a lil' chilly,"

Just as Buffy finished her sentence, a cute young waitress made her way to their booth. "What can I get you ladies?" , she asked, removing a pen and pad from her dark green colored apron.

_How 'bout you, _Buffy almost answered, but bit her tounge and smiled. _Keep your thoughts to yourself Buf, really don't need to be chug-a-lugging this chicks blood while Faith watches in shock, then stakes you. Although, Faith watching the other meaning of that statment could be interesting. _

Faith glanced at Buffy, the blonde seemed to be lost in her own little world.

" I'll have a BBQ rib basket, curley fries, apple sauce, and a large coke,"

The waitress smiled, jotting down the order, "How about you?" she adressed Buffy.

But the slayer still looked zoned out, " Hey B, mind coming back to earth and tellin us what ya wanna eat?" Faith backed her words with a light kick to the blondes shin.

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts, blinking rapidly " Huh, what?".

Buffy looked to the waitress, watching expectantly, and to Faith, realizing what must have been asked, "Uhmm," Buffy grabbed a menu looking it over quickly, " I'll have a large chocolate shake, aaannnd,..ribs for me too,.....french fries, and....that's all" she finished and looked up, smiling disarmingly at the waitress, who smiled back and collected their menus. Buffy had thought a second about sharing ribs with Faith, then remembered how the girl ate, and decided keeping her fingers away from Faith's plate may be a good idea, just in case she mistook a finger for a rib.

_I'd like to keep all my fingers thank you, but if she were to lick..and mabye...._ Buffy's thoughts trailed off into dirtier places as her mind zoned into outer space again.

_Damn B's more scatter brained than i thought, 'course B's also been a bit more.. gay, than i thought she was too._ Faith crossed her heavy booted feet as she watched the elder slayer space off, her eyes unfocused, staring at the table. _Probly thinking about that Scott boy she's been flirting with, or, with the way she's been acting, a nice three-way between all of us. _Faith smirks, happy at where her thoughts have taken her, okay with the silence for now.

The waitress returns, giving Faith her coke, and the blonde slayer her shake, telling them she'd have their food soon.

"So B, what's running through that blonde head of yours, besides air?" she adds the last bit with a playful smirk, her dark eyes sparkling, her full, plump, bloodred lips quirking.

Buffy mock glares at the dark slayer, trying not to become entranced with watching the other girls lips move, didn't help that they were painted her new favorite color.

"Nothin but air then, eh?" Faith questions, her smirk growing to a grin, hair falling across one side of her face as she tilts her head to the side.

Buffy kicks Faith under the table, mostly to keep herself from reaching out and tucking some of Faith's hair behind her ear.

Faith mocks pain and annoyance as she looks at Buffy, moving her leg so she can rub her shin. "Hey, I didn't kick you that hard, ow" she complains.

"Yeah, but I didn't insult you either, now did I?" the smaller slayer retorts, loving the interaction.

" No, but it's not my fault you keep thinking about god knows what and slipping off to lala-land, am I really that boring B? Fuck I know I ain't boring " Faith boasts," So spill." She emphasizes the last bit with a knowing look, eyeing Buffy as though she could see right through her.

Buffy knows she can't, or she would most likely be dust by now, and hopes the blinds on the window that they're sitting by , hide the fact she doesn't have a full reflection, probably not enough to show up in the window. She'd realized at home that her reflection was there, just kinda see-through. _Wonder what's up with that anyway. Mabye when i tell Willow, which i guess I'll have to do eventually, she can figure it out. 'Course then she'll be looking at me like i'm some kinda science experiment, and why is that kinda turning me on, damn vampire impulses, i think everything turns me on now...kinda sucks..hehe, suck._

Faith watches Buffy, highly amused, as the blonde's face takes to quirking, as she seems to forget Faith asked her a question, and shoots to the moon.

"Yo space cadet, wanna stop floatin 'round jupiter and answer my question?"

Buffy looks at Faith, startled, and pouting now, "But I don't wanna," she whines, sticking her bottom lip out and giving her best kicked puppy eyes.

Faith puts her hand over her heart, face looking horror stricken " Oh god B, Not the puppy dog eyes! Please, anything but those!" the dark haired girl trails into laughter, Buffy chuckling as well.

The waitress returns with there food, and Faith decides to let her question go, not wanting to disrupt the good mood that they seem to have goin.

"So, now comes the moment of truth, are these ribs as good as Faith says they are?"

Buffy raises her left eyebrow, inspecting the BBQ covered rib as though it might chomp her fingers off. "Oh come on now B, just take a bite."

_Why does almost every mention of food seem so dirty? _Buffy's lips quirk slightly as she tries to hide her smile, and bites into the rib, BBQ scauce coating her lips, as she tries to chew and lick the sauce dripping onto her chin at the same time.

Buffy holds the ribs between her fingers, digits sticky with sauce, she could imagine them dripping with something else, but tries to reign in her horniness.

A low growl settles in her throat as she "Mmmms," trying to give Faith a thumbs up and not drop her food.

"See I told they had the best, you should always trust me when it comes to eating,"

Faith begins enhaling her own food at a rate Buffy was sure would leave the girl with a stomach ache.

About 30 seconds later Faith is ordering dessert and Buffy hasn't gotten half way through her ribs.

Buffy leans back into the both as far as she can, an ache in her stomach that has nothing to do with human hunger. _Shit, am i gonna have to feed every night,.. i mean, i didn't really feel guilt last time but, i don't know, it's almost like im sacerd to do it again, like i'll completely lose it and go after someone i care about.._ Buffy looks at Faith, watching the girl dig into some kind of pie with child like enthusisim.

_Someone like Faith. Well if i don't have a soul, at least i don't want to go on a killing spree, actually i do i just...don't wanna deal with the consicuences. Hmm, i wish i had someone who understood this. What it feels like, to want something you know is wrong, and to have most of you not care, not but one small part, and it's only worried about the fall out. And that scares me, but mabye that fear is a good sign, I don't know, i don't wanna think about it. not now. Now is happy me and faith time, and that's how it's gonna be. Note to self, pick up pigs blood...............mabye._

Buffy easily pushed the thoughts out of her head, finding it easy to be a little bad, just not wanting to go over bored. _Nobody has to know i drained that chick. It'll just be another one of my well kept secrets._

Buffy finishes her ribs at about the same time Faith does her second slice of pie.

" So, " Buffy starts, grinning almost evily at the younger girl "The nights still young, wanna get bad," she winks, then starts singing,(god help us all) " Bad to the bone, danuh, danuh, b-b-b-b-bad, b-b-b-b-b-bad, bad to the bone," then burst out laughing, Faith joining in.

Faith grins "Sure thing B, but, you _are _gonna get the check right?"

.........................................................."FAITH!".......................

**tbc, penny for your thoughts peeps...okay, forget that, no penny, but i'll update quick, much instore for a night of fun with buffy and faith. and you should suggest plenty, i got some stuff planned, but, it's a night of bad bad fun, mabye some stealing, car theft, mabye arson, cops, mabye some drinking, come on, tell me what ya want. lata**


	7. Closer

**i blush easy okay, 'pouts', yes just me, it doesnt take a whole lot to make me blush...depending on how much caffine i've had, i get bold when im hyper. for some reason i feel as though i should be starting this chapter with "it t'was a dark and stormy night"...but it's not stormy....i have that new gwen stephanie song stuck in my head, ...i've got the "what you waiting for" on repeat, it's driving me insane, im trying to think of what i want to right and i burst into song in my head, it's really annoying...but i love that song.. ; **

**though im more of a metal/rock girl myself.**

**Lyrics from nine inch nails, Closer.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The chosen two walk together down the streets of Sunny'D, the dark haired one's arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders, Buffy's arm around Faith's waist, thumb through a belt loop, and fingers in the brunettes pocket.

Their feet clicking the pavement in perfect synch. Echoing off their surroundings, along with the small slayers voice. The light of the moon barely cutting into the lights of town, yellow street lamps lighting their way. Though Buffy's new vampire status made seeing in the dark almost the same as when she was human walking in daytime, before slayer powers.

Faith had re-dawned her jacket while in the resteraunt, smirking as Buffy rambled on about paying the bill. Speaking of which, a certain blonde was still rambling about having to pay for all the brunettes food.

Faith shrugged "Wanna go bar hopping girlfriend? I'm itching to burn off this energy with some well placed moves," with that she bumps Buffy's hip with her own.

Buffy glared "Am I gonna have to pay for that too?", she looks to Faith while speaking.

Faith looks at her, an expression akin to offended "What B, first date and your not even gonna buy me a drink?" she chuckles.

Buffy's expression is startled as she looks at the younger girl, _Is that what this is? a Date, i was thinking lots of flirting while eating.....okay, yeah, sounds like a date._ A sudden thought acures to Buffy as she gazes at Faith, "How old are you?"

It's Faith's turn to look shocked, "What kinda question is that?", she stops walking, ending her sentance, her face confused.

"I just realized I don't know how old you are, and most slayers are called when they're 15 or 16. So how old are you?" Buffy watches Faith, the raven haired girls expression turning to a sour one.

Buffy frowns slightly, not liking Faith silent. Faith is like life, always moving, making noise, a dark wirlwind of power, not a still, unmovable mountain. She pokes Faith in the ribs lightly, "Hey, come on. You can tell me girlfriend." The blonde smiles softly, trying to bring light to her eyes by using one of Faith's words.

Faith looks back to Buffy, from staring at the dark pavement they walked upon,"I'm sixteen, I turn seventeen this Febuary."

"Wow, ya know, your very strong in your sexuality for a sixteen year old." Buffy comments truthfully, though trying to get a smile out of Faith.

She's rewarded with grin, " Hell yeah B," the younger girl answers, though to Buffy it seems strained, as though that comment had made her slightly uncomfortable.

"So...a bar, did you have any place in mind?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Faith, this place is such a dive. Plus, topless dancers?" Buffy's face has a dubious expression as she looks to the brunette, the hazy, dark, smoke filled atomosphere of the bar making her features seem shadowed and sinister.

Not that Buffy really minded the topless dancer, in half of a very tight school girl uniform, trying pull off what look like some Britney Spears dance moves. It was just making her bloodlust even harder to control, and she was sure her panties were damp.

Faith just smirked, grabbed her hand and led her to a partcially clearded area of the bar, close to the back, shadowed. She gripped Buffy's hips from behind, pulling the blonde hard against her, and began moving they're hips as one. Buffy's dark jeans rubbing against Faith's leather pants.

Faith had left her jacket on a near by chair, her firm breasts pressing against the blonde's bear back through her wife beater. Buffy took an uneeded shuddering breath at the contact, as the dark slayer held her closer, almost as if trying to make their bodys mold together. To be one, one motion, an even flow of movement, hips swaying, as Faith's hand wandered up the front of Buffy's shirt. Dragging her nails against the small girls abbs, feeling the flesh heat up under her fingers.

Buffy felt as though her skin was on fire, where ever Faith's fingers touched, her entire being re-acting to the hands rooming her body. An intense heat began burning in her stomach, spreading every where. Searing through her veins like boiling water, her breath hitching anytime Faith's nails went under the top of her pants, or ran feather like against her bra.

Lush lips grazed Buffy's neck, sending almost stinging shivers down her spine. Her re-actions becoming so strong from Faith's touch, she thought her knees might give. She let the dark haired girl have her way with her, hands searching, lips kissing, teeth nipping her soft flesh, making Buffy whimper in pleasure, her entire body quivering.

The younger slayer's skilled hands slipped into the front of Buffy's pants, fingers finding their way into the blonde's now soaked panties. The sensual beat of the music keeping their hips moving in a smooth rythmic flow, Faith's fingers making Buffy's knees go even weaker, shaking slightly as Faith held her, keeping her from melting to the floor.

" i wanna fuck you like an animal,

..i wanna feel you from the inside,

..i wanna fuck you like an animal!"

Buffy's face vamped as she climaxed, entire body shaking as she sunk back into Faith, taller girl's hand still down the shorter's pants. The vampire let out a moan crossed with a growlish purr, as her body relaxed even further, her head slumping forward, resting her chin on her chest, her mind to fogged to have realized she vamped out, let alone feel her face shift back to human features.

" my whole existence is flawed,  
..you get me closer to god."

Faith held her close, keeping the older slayer standing. The dark light of the bar keeping them fairly concealed, everyones eyes on the stripper anyway. Buffy's head still hanging forward, Faith had stopped moving them except for a slight rocking motion, the dark slayers warm breath on her neck, coming faster than before.

Buffy's mind decided she should say something, and mabye try to make it itelligent.

Ha, fuck that plan, all that came out was "Wow.....that was.....wow,"

Faith smiled into Buffy's neck and murmered her agreement, "Yeah, wow."

Then Buffy's eyes, widened, threatening to pop out of her head. Her entire body stiffening, listening.

The vampire's heart was beating.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**wow, the ending suprised me too...**

**i know that was short, but it just seemed so perfect to end it there..**

**i'm thinking next chap will be longer, so it might be a couple days before it's up....i'm thinking the scoobs might be in it, prolly another hot scene between buffy and faith.. but then again i never got to the stealing cars or drinking like i had had planned for this chap, oh well... tell me what ya think, lata**


	8. Pounding Hearts

**flustrating?...just me, i think my bad spelling is rubbing off on you..and i don't have spell checker, PGvv, yes, i meant donned....as in to wear..i have an attention span about the size of Jacko's nose..or what's left of it anyway, so i didn't really proof read that chap....STEPHANI 'sticks out tounge & winks'..love ya too jessamy, 'smiles'...that was sweet. 'blows kiss'. Electra126 thanks for saying i rock, ya know i play guitar too 'grins'. mythic-lionheart, thanx for the review. On with the story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Time seemed to freeze for Buffy and all she could hear was the _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump _of her heart beating_. It's beating..why is it beating?. _She stood rigid in the taller girl's arms, aware Faith was scanning the bar, trying to find the source of the blonde's alarm. Running the tips of her fingers up and down the small slayer's arms, a comfort and closeness derived from the experience they just shared.

Faith's eyes scatted across the faceless patrons, taking in the shadows with ease. She extended her senses to the limit, stretching herself across the interior of the club, searching for anything that could have put the blonde on edge. _Or she realized she just had hot lesbian sex with you and she's gonna turn around in your arms any moment and say "Faith, you bitch, you took advantage of me," or some shit and stalk off and never talk too you again. _Faith could almost hear her mother's voice mingling into the voice of her head, the past feeling as if it were going to open up swallow her right were she was standing, ripping Buffy from her arms.

Buffy felt Faith's arms tighten on her, as though she wanted to keep her still, keep her with her. _Okay Buff, play it cool. Just relax, breathe, yes breathings good, it's what you do when your alive. In out, In out. ....oh, in and out....._ Buffy lost her train of thought as the smell of sex still wafted in the air, the feelings of lust stirring, the words in her head taking on a whole new meaning.

_Stop!, think, ok. Just tell her you have to pee or sumthin, then we can figure out why our new status as un-dead has been changed..un-living, dead but living... umm what exactly is our status...and when did i start refering to myself as we, are there two of us in here? _Buffy questions herself, wondering if her slayer and her demon decided to start calling her "we". _God i feel so schizoid right now.. i wonder what would be left if i kicked them both out of my head?_

The small blonde turned to Faith, her sea blue eyes meeting the bright warm brown of the taller girl's, the color in her irises seeming to swim like hot honey.

"Faith?" Buffy's voice has a huskey note to it, as though she just took a shot of very strong liquor. "Yeah B?", the same huskey tone seems to have taken the sexiness of Faith's voice to a whole new level. The way her breathey voice wisps between her lush lips, pactically oozing sexual prowess. It's almost enough to make Buffy's knees buckle.

Buffy stuttered as it was "I, I have to go pee," she grins slightly at Faith's expression, it screamed 'NOW?!'. The taller girl pouted "I swear B, you have the worst timing." The petite slayer grins "Tell that to my bladder, now point me in the direction of the little girls room before I piss myself."

Faith chuckles and points to her right, through the dark Buffy can make out a slightly glowey restroom sign, "Thanks babe, be right back," she gives Faith a peck on the cheek, having not actually kissed her before. Faith smirks, slapping Buffy on the ass, "Better."

**00 in zee bathroom 00**

_Oh shit_, Buffy realizes walking into a public bathroom that had a bunch of mirrors and other people, with her having a see-through reflection, was probably not the smartest idea she'd ever had. She pauses, smiling at a large breasted blonde as she looks towards Buffy. _okay i smiled, see! now get the fuck out before i eat you, cus i might have to if i walk infront of those mirrors and you realize you can see the stalls through my reflection. _Instead the girl, that Buffy realizes is most likely a stripper, asks her if she could help her zip up her dress. _Oh shit...this bitch is so asking for it, ya couldn't walk out the restroom like a normal person, had to ask me if i could zip up your fugly skin tight sea-foam green skimpy, stupid, skankey..._

Other curses of similar nature run through Buffy's head as she slips behind the blonde, the stripper not realizing the vampire has positioned her facing the stalls and no longer the mirrors. The significance of that move, having never ecountered someone of the vampire breed before, not even believing in their existence, was lost on the stripper. Realizing that alone, the stupidity of the normal world, almost makes Buffy kill this girl just in spite.

After zipping the girl up, Buffy all but kicks her out through the bathroom entrance, needing some alone time to think, not even waiting for a thanks, not caring enough for one. A slight nausea makes itself known as Buffy paces the restroom, thoughts flying through her head. The world seems to be swaying slightly, she realizes she's making herself dizzy spinning around and walking at the inhuman pace. The rips open a stall door, painted a sickly yellow, almost taking it off the hinges. She spins around faster then the eye can follow, catching the door before it slams into the next stall, then locks it shut. Slumping onto the toilet, boots on the seat, butt on the, _whatever you call it, back thingy of the tiolet,...caboose or something.._(A.N. isn't it camode?)

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath though her nose, then breathing out her mouth as she dropped her hands to her lap. She then realized the nausea wasn't abaiting, and she was probably just gonna have to puke. She got off the camode, kneeling infront of the toilet leened forward. The bile came rushing up without warning and Buffy almost screamed through it. The force of her muscles cramping, her stomach contracting, causing pain through out her body.

She hurled several more times, the need abaiting when the dinner she had eaten with Faith was in the water. She positioned herself on one knee and reached a shakey hand up to turn the handle. Watching almost hypnotized as the puke disapearded in a multi-colored swirl. _Guess human food ain't quite the way to go._

Her heart was still pumping, the now weak and eratic beat, pounding in her head. It seemed to echo within her ears, vibrating in her skull as though bullets were ripping through her brain. With every thump it felt like someone were driving nails into each of her temples.

Buffy's entire body was shaking now, the need for blood making her weak. Her skin was pale and waxen, a light sweat glistening on her skin. She stood, stumbling slightly, she put her hand against a stall wall, steadying herself. Buffy unlocked the stall door, making her way clumsily to the sink. Washing her hands and putting water to her face. Shining droplets dripping from a face looking as though it were carved from marble, having a darker flesh tone around her eyes, as though she hadn't selpt, but she had seen that on most vampires. Her lips were pale aswell, having washed off the lipstick while washing the puke from her lips. Her eyes looked blooshot, more then she had ever seen them.

_I look like hell, Faith is so gonna notice, _Buffy's knees hit the tiled floor with a resounding crack, _If i can make it to Faith._

**00 in da club, outside zee bathroom 00**

_Okay this is taken way to long for a piss,_ Faith thought as she took a sip from her beer, she'd slipped a five from Buff's pocket during their little "dance". _Mabye she realized she doesn't wanna fuck a skank like you and hightailed it. _That condisending voice once again eating away at Faith's composure.

_Fuck this, _She dropped the five on the bar, not waiting for change, and walked briskly too the restrooms. She pushed open the door, stopping dead in her tracks. Her dark eyes taking in Buffy's shivering frame laying in a fetal position on the floor of the bathroom.

"Oh God," Faith managed to choke out as she dropped to her knees beside the shaking girl. "B, come on B, tell me what happened," _God, if anyone hurt her I'll rip them apart. _

She moved Buffy's sweat soaked blonde locks from her face, trying to get the smaller girl to look at her, make some kind of coherent response. She realised Buffy was mumbling under her breath, her teeth chattering as she shivered un-controlabley. Tears slipping from shut eyes. Her face twisted in pain.

"It hurts, it hurts, ahhow, fuck, it's ... make it stop, pleee-hease god make it stop, please, owww.. fuck.." she kept mumbling as Faith listened, her confusion and panic mounting by the second. _Oh shit, Oh fuck, Oh shit. Calm, breathe, ..Giles, got to get her to Giles , he'll know what to do. _

With that Faith picks up the shaking girl in her arms, whispering sweet nothings to her as she raced out of the club, to one of the only people Faith had ever even semi-trusted to help her. _I just hope I can get there in time._

She ran on, her heart pounding, through the night, never knowing that under the tightly clenched eyelids of the blonde slayer, were blood red eyes.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN.... okay, tell me your thoughts. oh and if anyone one knows what the back of a toilet's called please tell me... i think i got that right.. but then i've never really had to say that before..soo.. opinion-ise away.. and i know the whole faith trying to sense stuff and not sensing buffy is weird but,, she didnt ok?**


	9. Game Face

**omg, i think i almost shit myself and had a heart attack when i saw how many reviews i got. **

**mythic-lionheart: (mock glares) lid!?...can!?,,,,( busts up laughing), that was good!, thats great, i mean, here i am trying to sound "learned" and "can, lid, lets just call it the caboose thingy that holds the water,(pouts) ... as good as any, , my sister calls the toilet the pooper, 'course she's nine. anyway, that was good, lol, yes you got swatted, but a friendly swat, thanx for the laugh. **

**jessamy: babe i find you so adorable, and all shall be explained, once i find a way to explain it, (grins), and i'll update as soon as i can. (catches kiss & winks)**

**just me: good spelling is for ppl too lazy to figure out what your trying to convey. and i kind of have my own idea on the slayer sense stuff, that and B herself couldn't sense anything when she first got to sunny D, why should faith?, and i like your ideas on it. thanx.**

**prophecyGirl: yeah, buff doesn't have a clue what's goin on, and _your_ not supposed to have any idea what's goin on.. so i guess im doing good, (grins)**

**tigris-paw: basically, buffy's body was just having a bad reaction from eating the food while bloodlusting and then her heart starts beating again, and her body just freaked out from the system shock and she threw up....basically. and i don't have any idea what you meant about her reflection in the water?, she _was_ watching her puke swirl.....?..**

**LilGreenImp: welcome to da story, okay. the slayer bond conection thing is fanon, there was never any sensing eachother thing in the show, like in last years girl, when she walks up behind faith and doesn't even realize it. and when faith is listening to her headphones and clocks buffy, course she had her headphones on and was in lala, or boom-boom-RAA! land, but still. and as for the mourge, careless stuff, the mourge was backed up, dead bodies everywhere, one body missing in sunny D? ...really not a big buz, specially since vamps prolly go missin all the time there. but that gave me an idea, thanx for bringing it up. and i like how you refered to buff's personality like spike's..**

**ok, and, who said i was going to gile's apartment, just cos she's lookin for him doesn't mean he's home, didn't he practically live at the library in season 3 anyway?**

**ok, buffy never talked to her mom when she went home, didn't even see her, slept all day, and her mom had to go to the gallery early, buff left after dark, her mom was still gone..so she never called Will either..oops.. so everyone's kinda freaked (grins) lyrics from Guster, not sure the name of the song.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Read my apology.

Joyce Summers just got the worst phone call of her life. Worse then when the Doctor at the mental institusion had called with Buffy's diagnosis, worse then when Hank's lawyer called to talk over the divorce.

She had just heard the words she had feared since she had found out her daughter was meant to protect the world by fighting monsters.

She sat slumped against the kitchen wall, tears streaming from her eyes.

....earlier......

"Is this Joyce Summers?"

Slight curiousity. "Yes, who's calling?"

"Are you the mother of.. Buffy Anne Summers?"

_Oh god, what have you done this time. _" Yes, who is this?"

" Miss. Summers, this is the Sunnydale City Mourge, I'm afraid I have bad news.."

Their hope of disbeleif.

Heart stops, the fear grips you, your mind goes blank, your whole body goes numb in anticipation. _Please no, please no, please no._

"We believe your daughter was brought in a few days ago, but before we could reach you to I.D. her, the body mysteriously disapeared.. Im, I'm very sorry for your loss.."

"No.." dead calm. Denial through and through.

But no denial changes things.

" Ma'm please I-"

_No they can't understand, this is your daughter, your life, and they just call her a body, a lifeless shell, it can't be true, it can't be true!! It's not, IT can't BE!_

You yell, you scream, you try to deny what's ripping through your heart with a blinding clearity.. she hasn't been home, she hasn't called. This isn't like her and you know it. You knew, mabye before, but denial, you stop the thoughts with everything you are, your daughter is strong, she is alive, she would never die.

_But she already has once._

"Oh god," an agony pierced sob rips from your throat with the power of a twister.

And you believe.

No remedy ahead.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000that was deep0000000**

Faith's heavy boots squeak on the bland tiled floors of SunnyDale High, racing at speeds humanly impossible. A blur of dark clothing and flesh, haunted eyes so vunerable and scared, yet so full of fury that they could back down an oncoming train with one glance. Body moving with natural grace and violence. Dark hair whipping behind her head as her feet pound, the pace eating up the distance to the library.

_Giles is never home, Giles is never home..._

_GILES YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING BE HOME!!!_

Faith bursts through the library doors with a kick, not even slowing down, a shower of splinters rain as the doors give, almost coming off the hinges, flying inward with a loud crack. Wood chips scatter the floor as Faith rushes into the library, books scattered across the table, on the counter, some even stacked on the chairs.

The smell of strong tea and musty books hits the dark haired slayer as she takes a deep breath, belting out, "GILES, GET YOUR TWEED COVERED ASS IN HERE!"

Not that he wasn't already running out of his office, an unnoticed Willow falling from her chair, behind a stack of books on the table where she had fallen asleep, Xander and Cordy running from behind the book cases, Xander's hand quickly buttoning a few undid buttons on his shirt.

"Faith, what the hell-"

Xander was cut off from his angry rant and from the conclusson he was jumping to.

"Faith! I want you both in the cage, walk slowly, no fast movements." (what the fuck is tha book cage thing called, just a cage?) Giles held forward a crucifix, gesturing to the cage Oz often held up in.

"What the fuck!, Giles this is no time for some fucked up british humor, Buffy needs help, somthing happened, I don't know what I ju-"

Giles once again exercised his expertise at cutting people off and ordered, "Do as I say Faith, or else everyone in this room may be in grave danger," his british accent cold and dangerous, an air of authority piercing through.

Faith looked to Giles, eyeing the crucifix, confusion and anger, along with panic, etched into her features.

"But Giles you don't understand! She-"

"Faith I understand the situation very well, probably even better than you, please, walk into the cage, trust me." G's face softens slightly, though still strained, trying to convey the importance of his words to Faith.

Faith's heart was in her throat, her mind running on empty, the adrenaline rush taking it's toll. She couldn't see a way out of this situation, she didn't understand what was going on, and Giles said he did, so mabye she didn't have a choice in the matter.

She backed slowly into the cage, Giles walking forward and shutting the metal mesh door, locking it. He then paused, asthough just realising something, "Faith?" he asked, while holding the cross against the mesh of the door, "Touch the crucifix."

Faith eyes widend, "You got to be kidding me, you think I'm a vamp, fuck that!" she reached up and touched the crucifix, putting her fingers through the mesh, black nail polish glistening slightly in the light.

Giles heaved a sigh of relief, "Faith, I promise I'll explain, but I need you to check Buffy for a pulse."

Faith's eyes some how manage to widen farther, but she stays silent this time, the tension in the room seeming to press in on her. She kneels to the floor, gently laying Buffy down, her mumblings and shivers having passed, a cold sheen of sweat still on her skin. She trails her fingers up Buffy's throat, stopping just under her chin and pressing soflty into luke warm skin, "I feel it, it's there, but hardly, it's weak.. it's not..it's un even," she looks up to Giles the worry and stress showing in her eyes, her fearfull brown eyes locking with his flinty blue.

"Tell me what's happening G" Faith asks, her vioce wavering.

"We're not quite sure,"..

**000000000000000000**

The world is a dull throbbing pain, it's all centering around the odd eratic beat of _thump,_ _thumpthump, thump..thumpthump_, and the strong, loud and even beating of warm flesh near her, her mouth waters, the world still gone, just the blood she can hear flowing through that heart, it's all she's centered on. She feels her face change, fangs lengthening, her facial bones shifting, her mind wavering on nothing but the kill. A low growl makes it's way up her throat, vibrating through her skull like an earth quake. She can feel cold hard floor beneath her, and hear several heart beats besides the weak one, her head pounds as the close one, the strong one, her prey, is only a few inches away.

Faith hears a low growl behind her, she turns along with Giles, and she feels her heart stop in her chest, Buffy's face is vamped. Before Faith's brain can work through what her eyes are telling her, the blonde's eyes snap open, blood red and wild, a feral snarl escapes the vamprire as Buffy lunges at Faith. Slamming her against the mesh door, clanging, as the metal bends at the force.

Faith lets out a sharp yelp as she hits the metal, it giving slightly, bowing, then Buffy has her by the hair ripping her head to the side. The image of Buffy's game face, jaws open, saliva dripping from fangs longer then she has ever seen, bright red eyes almost glowing with power, pale, white flesh, streched across boney cheeks and heavy rigded brow, the dark skin around the eyes making them all the more terrifying.

Then the moment is over, and fangs have ripped into the warm flesh of her neck, her life's blood draining from the wound, making it's way down the blondes throat. And something about the act is sensual, the blondes body now pressed flush with hers, holding her tight against the mesh, fingers in dark hair, and another gripping her arm, holding her shirt and jacket off her shoulder. Buffy's body is moving slightly to an unheard beat, Faith following it, her breath labored, the vampire slips Faith's jacket completely from her shoulder, her wife beater ripped, sleavless sleave hanging near her elbow, Buffy's body covering her entire front. She can hear the blonde purr, her hand slipping to Faith's breast, caressing it. The Dark Slayer lets out a gasp, her hands move to Buffy's shoulders, as though to push her away, then grip like claws, holding the blonde closer.

Giles is yelling something but the entire world is dulled to Buffy, except for the sounds of breathing and that strong heart beating, her fingers carresing, lost in the feel of warm blood and sexual arousal, then she hears it, her eyes snapping open, her name, rushing from Faith's lips....FAITH?!

_OH SHIT!_ Buffy snaps back to reality, ripping her fangs from Faith's throat, though making sure not to agrivate the wound more, she looks shocked at the brunnettes swooning figure. Sagging limp like against the metal mesh of the libray book cage door. Eyes fluttering, as though struggling against sleep.

Buffy suddenly realises where she is as she sees Giles, too late, the holy water hits her and she jumps back, skin stinging, as Faith slumps slowly to the floor. He tries to open the door, unlocking it and grabbing Faith by the jacket, pulling her out. The holy water stings, but not as much as it would an ordinary vamp, just a bit of a twinge, kinda like sunburn. Giles tries to shut the door, but Buffy isn't effected like he thought she would be, he underestimated her strength, she slams the door open just as he's closing it, knocking him back.

He scoots away from her, Xander and Cordy having moved Faith near the counter, Willow, holding a cross out next to them, tears in her eyes, Giles standing infront of them all, holding out his own cross, reaching into his back pocket for a stake, praying he wouldn't need it.

Buffy looks at them all, her face reverting to human features, a slightly confused expression there, "Hey guys?.." she says, voice weak.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**dun dun dun..i am the master of run on sentences..tell me what ya think, lata.**


	10. There was GROPING!

**I'm gonna huff, I'm gonna puff, and I'm gonna blow the white house down..hopefully while Bush is inside...'scowls'.. yes yes, that's all I'm gonna say, cus if i say what I'm thinking I'd be arrested for treason...but..just..'GRRR', I mean, he still says there are weapons of mass destruction, just cos we can't find them doesn't mean they arn't there, ...I'm thinking, kinda like just cos we can't find your brain doesn't mean it ain't there mista Bushwacker...'pulls on hair'...yes..that makes me very angry...and ppl, i would put all the names of the most wonderfullest reviewers in the world down here, and thankyou..but i'll prolly end up breaking into another Bushwacker rant. So, to the story.**

**No offence to those who like bushwaker, but i really don't understand you.**

Buffy tried to smile in a nice way at her friends, ...kinda hard when their all looking at you like you nailed their imaginary puppies to a tree..no wait, that would be Angelus. "So, uh, how've ya been?" _Can't say I'm not gonna try._

Faith, still out of it, is looking around at the Scoobies like she's stoned. Her hand drifts to the bite mark, fingers tenderly tracing the wound. She pulls her hand away, blinking stupidly at the blood on her fingers. Cordy bends down to look at her, the dark slayer is slumped on the floor, leaning her back on the counter.

"You okay Faith, cos that was seriously freaky?" Cordy asks, putting a hand on Faith's cheek, trying to get the dazed girl to make eye contact.

Willow looks like she's going to have a panic attack, she shifts her weight anxiously from foot to foot. Her eyes darting from Buffy, to the door of the library, _Oz, where are you?_ He was supposed to be meeting them at the library, Giles had called a research meeting on some prophecy, supposedly connected to Buffy's disappearance, though he hadn't told them quite how.

She had called Oz, he said he'd be late due to band rehersal, but by her "calculations" the werewolf should have been here by now.

Giles stood tense, knowing he had to accept what he had just seen, but wanting to deny it, to disbelieve what his eyes had told him. _She's a killa now Rip, ya gotta do what ya gotta do mate.(that accent is so bad)_

"Buffy, I, I need you to lis-

"I don't think I'm going to be listening to you right now," Buffy cuts in, "I think your going to give me Faith and I'm gonna walk out of here. How's that sound, Ripper?" She uses the old nickname she's heard only once, knowing it gets under his skin.

Giles' eyes grow cold, he holds the cross steady and tight in his right hand, then raises his left, where the stake rests. "I can't let you do that Buffy," his voice is strained, but a fierce edge tells Buffy he's not going to hand Faith over just by words.

The Slayer Vampire's body trembles slightly, a moment of inner-turmoil, her demon and slayer fighting for control over this situation, like two magnets of the same power, completely opposing each other.

Her irises glow an interesting shade of orange(think lil' nikki) for a moment, her jaw tightning, then a wicked smile graces her lips. She takes a delibrately slow step forward, closer to Giles, but still about two arms length space from being able to touch his face.

Giles almost stops breathing as she reaches forward, her hand hovering inches from his, then she grips his hand and the crucifix, the cross bursting into flames. He glimpses the wicked grin spread across her face, glowing sinisterly in the light of the fire. He drops the crucifix to the ground, and before he can react the small slayer pulls him foward by the arm, other hand reaching to rip the stake from his fingers.

Then it's over, he's standing inches from her, wearing a face of shock and fear, as she smirks, and giggles lightly, like he can always remember her doing, _When she was alive._ He can feel his chest constrict painfully at the thought.

Buffy's sees him wince, and her face seems to take on a sad expression, she reaches up to touch his face, stake still in her other hand, "Giles, I'm not going to hurt you, but I know you can't trust me now, not with what I am. And I understand why you won't let me take Faith," her eyes flicker to the fallen girl, still looking dazedly around the room, "Infact that really is prolly for the best," she looks down, "considering what just happened and all," her eyes locking with his now, "I'm not sure I can really trust myself right now, I'm not sure what I want," her voice taking on a bit of an edge, "But I'm not gonna let you-

She hears the doors creak and turns her head, but it's too late, the tranq. dart is already immbedding in her shoulder, her eyes lock with Oz's, "You salty dog," she falls, Giles' strong arms catching her before she hits the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what should we do, I mean, Buffy's all grrr, and fang-ness now, well, actually she's kinda sleeping now but, she was, with the grrr and, and the fangs," Willow holds her hand up to her mouth, pointing her index and middle finger down like fangs, "and she bit Faith. And if I'm seeing corretly, which I think I am, there was _groping,_ going on there." The red head now points wide eyed to the sleeping Buffy, to the still dazed Faith, who has her knees to her chest, sitting on the floor leaning against the counter.

The gang of Scoobies is sitting around the table at the library, Buffy locked in the cage, though their not sure if it will hold her when she wakes up.

Apperenty Oz had seen the vamping and crucifix pointing through the library door, and ran to get the tranq. gun he had borrowed out of the his van. His cousin had come to visit, and it's use had been necessary.

Now he sat, next to Willow, holding the stressed witch-in-training's hand, hoping they would find a solution before things got really ugly.

"And Giles, you knew! I mean you knew Buffy was a vamp, or could be a vamp, or you suspected she was a vamp!" Willow rushes into the accusations, her panic meter blinking red, "Cos you! Got the crosses and were all like 'Go in the cage!' and all comandy, but you didn't tell us that and, and.. How'd you know?"

The witch finally stops to breathe, a confused, and slightly hurt expression on her face. Her dark green eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. She looks at Giles, waiting for an answer.

He stands leaning against the counter, he takes his glasses off, removing a cloth from his pocket, and begins cleaning them, "I got a call from Joyce earlier, she was very distraught. It would seem she got a call from the mourge, they informed her they had recieved Buffy's body, and of it having been..shall we say, 'misplaced'." He puts his glasses back on his face, "I figured that on the hellmouth, it was likely Buffy had been turned." he finished his explanation.

Xander's eyes flash, as he stands from the chair he had been seated in next to Cordelia, "And you didn't think that telling us might be a good idea!" he yells at Giles, his temper flaring.

The Watcher regards him cooly, "I thought it best you not know until we had all the facts."

The tension in the room is thick enough you could cut it with a knife. Everyone on edge, waiting for the next move.

"BOO!"

Everyone jumps, both Cordy and Willow..(as well as Xander, shhh) let loose girly screams, as the all look to the book cage.

Where Buffy is on the floor, laughing so hard she looks like her eyes are going to pop out of her head. "OH my GOD,hahehahOh MY GOD,heheHAHA, you shouldHhehe, seeehehen the looks on your faces!" she runs out of breath near the end, barely squeaking the last of the sentence out.

Willow has her hand over her heart, her eyes comically wide. Oz looks at her, "You need to breathe now." She sucks in a breath and nods her head enthusiastically.

Giles has moved infront of the cage, still a good four feet away mind you. His expression is all buisness. He observes Buffy's laughing, wondering over what she had said to him, _What did it mean?_, she had said she wasn't going to hurt him. Was she going to try and play it off like she wasn't evil? But that wasn't possible, she didn't have a soul.

Buffy tried to reign in her giggles, she had just about made everyone in the room, excluding Faith, piss themselves. At the thought of the other slayer Buffy sobers. Rolling onto her stomach, she looks at the girl resting against the counter. Buffy thinks she looks kinda like a lost little girl, seperated from her mommy. _And what a tastey little girl she is.._ The thought enters unbidden into the vampire's mind. She can't help it, such is the nature of her Demon.

She puts her palms on the floor, like she were doing push ups, and does just that, pushing against the floor with enough force to lift herself into a standing position. She grins at her own show of power and control over the newly recharged body, Slayer's blood is rather reguvinating. _Mabye I should ask Giles about the whole throwing up and getting weak thing,_ she looks at Giles, _or not,_ noting the expression he was wearing.

_Great, he's looking at me like I'm some kind of lab rat. I really just want to get out of here, _Buffy mentally whines. "Giles, you don't think mabye you could let me out of here do ya?" she questions, putting on a hopefull puppy look.

Giles looks coldly at Buffy, though inside he's thinking, _Not the puppy eyes, not the puppy eyes, anything but the puppy dog eyes._

Xander glares, "Why should we Buff, so you can bite us like you did Faith, or better yet, kill us all," he growls the last out, glaring at Buffy.

Cordelia then scowls at him, "Mabye we should give her a chance, it's pretty much a big duh she could have killed us all by now. I mean, did you not see the flaming cross, or her taking away the stake, and then she tried to have a decent conversation and she gets shot with a sleepy dart,"

Giles cuts in, rubbing his temples "Good point Cordelia, and it's traqualizer dart, not sleepy dart.", he says it like he has explained it way to many times.

"Yeah well, you right about the 'coulda killed ya all by now', and that whole part where I don't," Buffy pauses, smiling like she knows it all, "Let's just say your survival rate is dropping the longer I'm stuck in this cage,..and oh, if you make me break the cage..I'm so not paying for it to get fixed, infact I think I'd leave Giles alive just to watch him explain it to Snyder," she giggles think of the Rat-man finding the cage in shreds.

Giles looks at her, "I'm not letting you out," part of him just wanted to see the power his slayer would now have in her posession, _She's not your Slaya anymore, Rupe._

The small blonde grins, putting her hands above her head, then trailing them along the mesh, before putting her fingers between the wire bars, then leans into the mesh door, leering at him, "I guess I'm just gonna have to do it myself then."

She chuckles, before ripping the door from it's frame.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

tigris-paw, she was looking in the mirorr above the sink, sorry i made that confusing, i realized that after i read it, thanx for pointing it out, but i'm to lazy to go fix it.

and ppl, theres prolly gonna be a break between this chapter and the next, i have things that need done, that lately i've been spending way too much time wondering what i'm gonna write in here, instead of doing. so it might be a week or so unless i have a sudden bout of inspiration, till then, bye ...


	11. Quiet Conversation

**ok, ok...i must say, those _are_ british..(grins)..if you've ever seen Dracula:Dead and loving it, then you know what i'm talking about..**

**"My GOD, what _are_ you doing to the furniture?"...**

**"That's my knee you straddling!"...**

**"WRONG ME, WRONG ME! WRONG MY BRAINS OUT!"**

**Maximum, i updated before the end of the year.. ; p**

**Jessamy, I _kinda_ went with your suggestion ;D , lol**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Never Kidnap a Girl on the Fist Date**

Faith sits, trapped in her own world of confusion, thoughts drift like life boats set to float aimlessly on a sea of despair...ok, that was dramatic, but true. She can't seem to find a grip on reality, _I think when I get a firm grip on it I'm going to strangle it. ..Fuck man, why did B have to become psycho vamp when we were just starting to get alo-,.. oh fuck, that's prolly the only reason we were getting along in the first place..but...I can't say I didn't have more than a hoot and a half with her,_ Faith lips quirk slightly at the thought, almost the only movement she's made, as the Scoobies speak of what they are going to do with vamp Buffy. _My god that girl leaves a mark,.but oh it felt..wrong it felt wrong..ohh, just the right kind of wrong..kinda like that guy with the bull whip.._She smirks.

Faith's inner-sense of right and wrong doesn't exactly work the same as a proper and joyless girl's should. 'Course Faith has never been any kind of proper.

_Why couldn't she just tell me, yeah right, mabye cos she doesn't trust me, me the outsider, the bad, fucked up slayer... not even the slayer, I'm the other slayer, can't trust people, and they won't trust me, think I woulda learned that by now._

"BOO!"

Faith hears the sound but doesn't visibly take notice, _Woah, okay, reality check, Twinkies got herself locked in the book cage, and her and Giles are having a stare-off, alright, just wait, hold back, and holy fuck she just ripped the fucking door off,  fuck the calm and collected aproach, this shit gets explained to me now. _

This is Faith we're talking about, did you expect her to go with the 1-2-3 plan?

Buffy throws the cage door to the ground, it lands hard and skids to a stop at what's left of the library doors. Then she's moving with blurring speed towards Giles. She sees Faith move out of the coner of her eye, her whole attention shifting to the dark haired slayer faster then any human mind could, _Shit, she's prolly not very happy, ya know, with the whole drinking her thing._

Slayer Vampire faces Slayer.

Buffy can hear her own heart pounding so fast it was as though it were trying to break a world record, it was already breaking several written rules just by beating. Her perception of the world around her seems to be moving in slow motion, and she realizes her brain is processing the information so fast that everything seems to be slowing down, her realtime moving faster than what's around her. Her own body seems to have shifted into this higher realm of being as well. She watches Faith come at her, as though running through water.

Buffy predicts her move easily as she saw it coming, Faith's body moving so slow she found she was waiting for the brunette's arm to strike. By the time it did, Buffy had matrixed under it, back-bending. Then reaches her own arm up to grab Faith's.

Moving herself behind the taller girl, she twists the arm behind Faith, making the slayer drop to her knees and gasp. Buffy quickly grabs her other arm, and pulls Faith back to her feet. Buffy made sure she kept her head towards Faith's shoulder, preventing the living slayer from giving her a headbut.

Her perception shifts back to realtime as the action ends, her senses re-adjusting themselves.

Buffy's eyes lock with Giles who's now picked up the burnt crucifix, pointing it at her.

Dude, that's so not gonna help.

"You know Giles, you really don't need that," she grins sinisterly, her voice honey sweet, "I've already got what I want."

She backs towards the library entrance, slowly, keeping an eye on them.

Buffy pauses in the shattered library doors and speaks, deciding mabye she should at least try to explain, "Look, Faith will be, fine, I was just hungry and she was there and-

"Buffy," Giles speaks, hoping that if Buffy really isn't overtly evil, some part of her obviously cares about Faith, then mabye he could get through, "What if it happens again, what if you kill her!"

"I WON'T!" her eyes blaze, her entire stance becoming defencive, "That won't happen Giles, I can handle it." _Shit, I can smell the blood on Faith's throat, okay, I'm not hungry! not hungry.... I'll grab a snack on the way, I can handle this._

Xander speaks up, "Yeah Buff we all saw how well you handled it, and remember what happened last time you thought you could handle it all?" He questions her, knowing he hit some buttons with his remark, and hoping to god his friend isn't completely lost.

Buffy just glares at him, "Stop trying to play hero Xander, you never were good enough. Cos, ya know, that's why I fucked Angel and not you," her voice has a sadistic quality, her eyes showing her satisfaction at his wince.

Xander's hands clench at his sides, but he remains silent. Willow's jaw drops at Buffy's remark, she almost tips over, but Oz has his arm around her waist, supporting her. Willow looks at her boyfriend, his love for her written on his face and she draws strength from it. Her green eyes lock back on Buffy, her face now set to resolve.

_I'm hurting them, but I'm winning, aren't I?_ Buffy thinks as she watches the hurt smolder in Xander's eyes.

"Yo B, could ya mabye let go of my arms, it's kinda painful." Faith mock whispers, then louder, "And wow, your all fightin' over me, I feel so loved," She quips sarcasticly, she decided she'd been quiet long enough and she should get a shot in.

"Ya know, ya shouldn't worry, there's enough of Faith for everybody," she leers at everyone in the room, pretty impressing considering she has both arms held behind her back at an odd angle, and her knees are bent squat-like as she's being held down so Buffy can glare at everyone over top her head, without having to worry about getting a skull to the nose.

Buffy shifts slightly at Faith's comment, and Giles could have swore he saw jealousy flash through the blonde's eyes.

Willow decides since everyone is playing, she might as well try, "Buffy, if you want us to trust you, leave Faith here with us," the red-head almost jumps as Buffy's angry gaze snaps to her.

Buffy takes a deep breath, thinking.

"Faith," Buffy realizes if she wants the slayer to forgive her, she prolly shouldn't kidnap her. "Where do you want to be?" Buffy trys for cute, "Promise I won't bite." Then huskily in Faith's ear, "Unless ya want me too," she feels Faith shiver and grins into the younger girl's hair. She makes sure she has her poker face on before looking up at the Scoobies.

Faith likes being the center of attention and all, but not when she's just been asked a question and there's a possibility of making herself look stupid. Kinda like when she was in school and the teacher would ask her a question she didn't know the answer to. Kinda like how she didn't know the answer to this one.

_Let's see, stay with the scoobs, have a possible blow out cos they wanna blame me for Buff getting turned, the only reason they wanna save me is prolly just because they're a bunch of goodie-goodies and that's what they do, can't damage their precious image, ok be fair, they **might** actually care, they seem cool. Until you make a mistake, and then it's the end of the world...'course that might be because sometimes it **is**, literally.... OR, I can go with Buffy and possibly get killed or fucked or bitten, or D, all of the above, not necessarily in that order. Well, I'm all for the adrenaline rush, and mabye I'll get some answers, or action. And ow, mabye medical treatment._

"Sorry guys, but I think I'm gonna tag along with Blondie here," she smiles sweetly at them, tilting her head up at a crooked angle, she looks at an upside down image of Buffy's face, _Is she frowning, oh wait, upside down..that's one big fucking smile, i swear if it grows any she's gonna split her face in two._ Despite her thoughts, this **is** Buffy smiling, Faith can't help but grin goofily up at her. _She looks so damn happy.. mabye cos you just served yourself on a silver platter...nah, she coulda killed me already..mabye she has other plans..fuck, what am I getting myself into._

"So B, ya gonna let me go now?" Faith notices the flicker of mistrust on Buffy's face before she slowly lets go of Faith's arms, as though waiting for the slayer to make a run for it. _Though I'm pretty sure she's realized the scoobies aren't going to make much protection,_ Buffy thinks.

Faith steps forward, stretching her arms out. She takes in the disbelieving expressions on the Scoobies faces, and the almost disapointed look on Giles' face.

 "Well, I'm sorry G, but B's just prettier than you," Faith remarks smirking when she sees Giles' lips quirk, as though he was gonna laugh at that, not that mista stiff-upper-lip, tweed thread firmly wrapped around his impulse control lever, holding it on, would ever admit to finding such a thing funny in the middle of such a dire situation.

"Well guys," Buffy addresses the Scoobies, "catch ya later," she winks. Then turns, putting her arm through Faith's, and begins walking out of the library, sister-slayer by her side.

Willow looks wide eyed at them, "Giles, your just gonna let them leave! But what if Buffy gets hungry, a-and with the fangs!" red-head looks to Giles, painc apperent on her face and in her words.

"What would you have me do Willow?" he questions. Willow looks at him with a hopeless expression, unable to answer. Giles turns back to the hall, listening as the slayer and former slayer banter, while walking down the hall.

Faith looks down at her ripped wife-beater, shoulder hanging near her elbow, her bra showing, _I'm sure evryone got a nice look._

Buffy was busy looking at the floor, avoiding glancing at Faith's chest. 

"B, you owe me a shirt now, you ripped this one"

"Shut up F,"

"Well ya do"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not!"

Giles listens to their voices drift off, "The earth is doomed."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

i actually got to this sooner than i thought i would, just couldn't stay away. I'm learning Aerosmith, walk this way, on the guitar, it's so fun to play, :D . anyway, i have no idea when the next chap will be up, but I'm gonna leave ya to your own thoughts on what's gonna happen next.. review and tell me what ya think, lata

p.s. ya think i should give it an actually plot?.. cos it even doesn't have an outline, at this point the story just might go on and on and on...well whatever, OH! oh! check out my other story, Stars in a Bomb Fire, it's Buffy/Dru.

fuck..stupid upgrades to doc. manager...now i have to wait. ;p. (glares)


	12. Faith, B, Trick

**Thanx Just Me, for the ideas, I was already thinking about doing something about that, but your review gave me the incentive to do it, thanks**

**Maximum, glad your enjoying the story so 'fucking' much, lol, and nutty I guess is a good way to describe my characterization of buffy...prolly a good way to describe me too lol, lata**

**Mythic-lionheart, I will try to keep up the good work, but if it starts being not so good work, tell me, lata**

**And now... I present to you Faith, and nutty Buffy, (winks)**

00000000000000

Buffy and Faith had made it to the end of the hall, still bantering, the vampire complaining about when Faith became such high maintenance...a comment the brunette did NOT take lightly. In fact, at the moment she was denying the statement rather vehemently.

"I am NOT high maintenance B! I have one pair of shoes, how many do you own Twink-"

Buffy cuts Faith off, clamping a hand over her mouth and pushing her into a janitor's closet. Faith makes several muffled protests, her eyes conveying most of what she was probably saying. Buffy shushes the confused slayer with a withering glare. The blonde turns from Faith and closes the door, leaving just a sliver of light coming through it, enough room to peak into the hall.

Faith hears the footsteps that must have made Buffy shove her in the closet, _Damn, and here I thought it was gonna be for some lovin'. _Though Faith isn't sure whether she's actually disappointed or relieved. The bite on her neck still stinging.

Buffy put her face close to the crack between the door and its frame, looking through, trying to get a glimpse. She could hear a lot more than one pair of footsteps, it sounded like at least 20, maybe more. She listened harder, tapping into her slayer and vampire senses. That's when she realized she didn't hear any heartbeats.

Buffy felt Faith wrap her arms around her waist from behind, leaning her head on the small blonde's shoulder, nuzzling her neck. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, "So B, what are we dealing with?" The blonde stopped biting her lip, and focused on the task at hand, and not where Faith's hands were.

She whispered her reply "We got about 20 vamps. Shit, Faith, they're headed for the library."

00000EARLIER0000000

The Mayor's office was dark, the lighting coming from only the desk lamp. Not that it was a problem for Trick, being the vampire that he was. Darkness was not a problem, his night vision good enough the lamp could have been shut off.

The Mayor turned around in his chair, "So, I got some funny news." he pauses, an odd grin on his face, voice cheery, "Remember when I told you to..dispatch of that rebellious trouble making little slayer?"

Trick looks at him, wondering where this conversation is headed, "Yeah I remember, little bitch put up a fight."

"Mister trick, language please. Anyway, it would seem she's alive, figuratively speaking." The Mayor leans forward on his desk, setting his elbows atop it and resting his chin on his entwined fingers. His face took upon a dark and serious expression.

"It would seem you turned her Mister Trick." He says, waiting for the vampire's reaction.

"I, she..Sir.." The vampire stumbles over his words, trying to figure out how this happened. "She bit me. It, ..she must have swallowed some of my blood, I didn't realize it man."

Mayor Wilkins just looked at him, then a slow smile spreads across his features, "Don't worry Mister Trick, this may work to our advantage, a Slayer make a powerful ally." He chuckles, then speaks again, voice taking on a business like tone, "Take a couple dozen of your best fighters, suit them up. If we can't convince her to join us, kill her. And while you're at it, kill all her friends too."

Trick grins, relieved he isn't in trouble with the Boss, and happy he gets to go after that bitch in Maximum(winks) force, "Sure thing Boss."

Trick gets up to leave, his mind already set on the kill.

"Oh Mister Trick," the vamp turns to face him, "Don't fail me this time."

00000000000000000000000SCHOOL00000000000000

Buffy leans against the doorframe, trying to ignore the burning sparks that seem to be dancing up and down her spine. Faith has her arms around the smaller slayer's lithe frame, and Buffy can feel herself heating up against the Dark Slayer's hot, soft, and leather-clad body.

The blonde vampire takes a deep breath, "So, wanna go kill the vampire's before they kill all my.... Friends?" Buffy wonders over whether or not she should call the Scoobies her friends.

She hears Faith's rich chuckle, her breath tickling her neck, "We should prolly go do that," the brunette finishes her sentence with a kiss on Buffy's shoulder. The small black, back-less shirt offering plenty of bare skin to kiss and touch, it was only hooked around Buffy at the waist and the neck. Faith smirks as she realizes she would only have two knots to untie and the blonde would be shirtless.

"We should probably go then," Buffy breathes out.

"Yeah, let's do that," Faith releases her hold around Buffy's waist, taking a small step back in the cramped janitor's closet, "Let's go kick some vamp ass."

Buffy grins, then opens the door, beginning her _hopefully_ stealthy pursuit of the intruders.

000000000000000000000000000000

Giles speaks, trying to calm the Scoobies and himself, "Look, from what we've seen Buffy didn't want to hurt us," he glances at Xander, "physically speaking, though her personality seemed to have taken on the characteristics of a cornered animal," Giles' takes a breath to continue but is cut off by Cordelia.

"Well yeah she felt like a cornered animal, I would too if you shot me with a 'tranquilizer dart'," Cordy makes quotes with her hands, and says it with a British accent, a very sad British accent. "Then locked me in a cage."

Giles looks at Cordelia quizzically, trying to figure out why she keeps defending Buffy so much, "Yes that would be understandable. She reacted the same way at the homecoming party at her mother's house, lashing out with words. There was a definite underlying threat of violence as well." The Watcher realizes the reactions his Slayer had to them weren't far off from what he would've expected if she were human. Buffy had always been quick to lash out when cornered and accused.

He looks back to the Scoobies, ready to speak again, when he realizes they are all staring wide-eyed at something behind him. He looks at Willow, her mouth is open and she's pointing behind him. Giles turns, and tenses sharply at what he sees.

A gang of vampires, a black man in a nice business suit in front, already in game face, "We're here for the slayer," Trick grins, "Come out come out, where ever you are."

0000000000000000000000000000

yeah that was kinda short, next will be longer, i hope.

please review Stars in a Bomb Fire....somebody....or .. I just might not update this fic...(gasp)....please somebody..i'll prolly update anyway but.. it has no reviews.. and its very enticing.. or, at least I thought it was when I wrote it.. come on.. buffy, Dru, red wine and satin sheets...(grins)..please? .. lata.


	13. Job Position

Maximum, (grins)..stupid scoobies, save cordelia. that was cute, oh and, 'licks' (smirks and winks)

Jessamy, Faith/mayor father daughter relationship?..hmmm. hadn't planned on it. But I'll think about it, .. just depends on what turns this story is gonna take.

Mythic-lionheart, (laughs)..yeah, I too am guilty of the , "keep up the good work".. but sometimes ya just can't think of much else to say. And yes, dru kinda looks like the female version of Marilyn Manson..anyway, enjoy the chap.

Just Me, ...your gonna kill me...or this chapter might kill you...sorry.. but I couldn't resist! (grins).. thanx for reviewing stars in a bomb fire, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna give it more chapters.

Manticore-gurl071134,..that's a long ass name..., I checked out your site.. I found some of the challenges very intriguing.

Welcome to the story EvilOne, a.k.a. Kat,.. sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

And Now... Faith and Nutty Buffy, the Scoobs, Trick, and various vampires,

ENJOY

000000000

Faith has a goofy grin as she stares at Buffy's ass while following the smaller slayer through the ceiling. Apparently B had already done this twice before. First time when she found the evil invisible chicks hideout. And the second time hiding from Spike and his minions.

The space was tight, and rather dark, smelling musty. Her finger felt out the floor so she could keep up her surveillance of the blonde's ass. She was having a hard time not reaching out and grabbing it, all kinds of dirty new fantasies blooming in her mind.

_Never thought I'd be wantin' to do it with B in the school's ceiling. _

B had decided she wanted to get a drop on the vamps, literally. Though Faith had mentioned the fact that they had no weapons might be a problem. Buffy had given her a look and said that since they were dropping into the library, she was sure the younger slayer could find one.

Buffy stopped, Faith stopping as well, waiting for direction.

The blonde vampire put her ear to the, _floor of the ceiling? _And listened. The entrance of the library was just below her. She could hear voices,

"Come out come out, where ever you are," a smooth male voice she was sure she recognized.

_That's our Que. _Buffy lifted her fists, resting on her haunches, Faith tensed. The blonde slammed both fists down, breaking the ceiling, both slayers crashed through the floor.

000

Trick looked up at the sound, only to have a certain blonde slayer land unceremoniously, directly on top of him. Faith landed near by, immediately taking off for the weapons in the book cage. Running quickly through the empty frame where a certain door once was.

The Scoobies followed Faith's lead, grabbing anything they could defend themselves with.

Buffy rolled off Trick. Then kicked the legs out from under the nearest vamp to her. She was on her knees now, and grabbed his legs, pulling him to her, each of his legs on either side of her. She reached up his body, his arms coming to grip her shoulders. She grabbed his faced and twisted, a loud wet snap informing the entire room of the broken neck.

The blonde dropped him and shifted into game face. He dusted, unnoticed by the dead slayer as she reached for her next vamp, fully intending on tearing him apart with her bare hands.

She blocked their path, standing in the doorway. Ripping into anyone stupid enough to come into her reach. She killed two more, then one grabbed her from behind by the hair, yanking her head back. She twisted her body so she was facing the floor, then reached up with both arms, grabbing his. She then twisted back around, and pulled him over her head, slamming him into the tile with enough force to crack it.

The vamp went unconscious and she grabbed another, just throwing him into the doorframe as one from her left broke a baseball bat over her head. Buffy was driven to her knees. The sandy haired vamp grabbed her arm, wrenching her up off the floor. She could feel the blood wetting her scalp.

The vamp dropped the bat, and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off her feet. She used this to her advantage and swungher leg up, slamming her foot into his crotch. He howled and dropped her, grabbing at his groin, and fell to his knees. She then rammed her knee into his face, blood spraying her as his nose shattered. He too fell unconscious to the floor.

Buffy turned again, facing her next opponent, and was met with a vicious backhand. She stumbled to the side, leaving herself exposed. It was odd as she heard more then felt her arm being grabbed, and twisted to the breaking point. The bones making more of a popping sound, than an actual snap.

She cried out, her voice sounding raw and feral as the scream turned into a roar. She turned to face the vamp still holding her arm, his eyes lit with delight. She put her fist through his face.

She pulled her bloody hand out of his skull, his body dusting. Her limp arm hung at her side, twisted at an unnatural angle. She heard someone shout her name, but she couldn't answer as her legs were kicked out from under her. She landed hard on her back, before someone put a sword through her stomach. Another enraged scream echoed through the library.

00

Faith heard the second scream from Buffy. Her dark hair swinging loosely in the air as she dropped to ground, sweeping the legs of a tall lanky vamp. When he hit the floor she dusted him, stake through the heart. She went to stand up, intent on fighting her way to Buffy. She could see them in their frenzy, pounding the fallen slayer in the remains of the shattered library doors.

A female vamp tackled the brunette slayer, arms around her waist. She hit the floor hard, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of hair. Hoping to pull the vamp off her. She yelped as fangs dug into her hip, then cursed loudly. Trying to figure out why everyone wanted a bite out of her tonight.

She pulled hard with one hand, unlatching the vamp from her skin, then put her stake through the vamp's eye. The girl let out a scream, and Faith kicked her off, just in time to have a male vamp grab her by the hair and slam his knee into her stomach. She felt the air rush out of her fast enough to leave spots dancing before her eyes.

Another vamp grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, she grunted as he kicked the back one of her knees, sending a blinding pain through her leg. The first vamp still had her by the hair. He took his free hand and punched her in the face. Leaving the brunette with split lips, both her top and bottom lip splitting from the force. He pulls back again, and she moves her head, trying to dodge. His fist clips her eyebrow, one of his rings leaving a gash through it.

Trick stands watching the chaos, then grabs a seringe from his pocket. It's loaded with enough tranquilizer to knock out a whole herd of elephants. Plenty to knock out a slayer. He strides to the brunette being held and beaten. He motions for the one taking way too much pleasure in pounding her, to move away. The vamp does so reluctantly.

Faith is nearly unconscious, her head resting on her chest. He doses her anyway. Sticking the needle in her neck then pushing the plunger. He then turns to announce his accomplishment, and hopefully leave with both slayers, when what he sees strikes him speechless.

Buffy Summers stands bruised and bloody in the library entrance. Splintered wood and vampire ash at her feet. She's holding a sword in one hand, her other arm hangs limp at her side. Twisted. Her face still vamped, blood running from her nose, dripping from her lips. Blood soaking her shirt from the stab wound in her torso. A dagger still sticking out of her thigh. Her blonde hair is damp with blood as well, both her own and not. Vampire blood splattered all over her body.

She grins at Trick, a truly frightening sight. Her eyes are dark-red, with small black pupils. She walks slowly forward, then seems to realize the dagger in her leg, and pulls it out while keeping her hold on the sword. She then raises the sword, pointing it at Trick.

"Didn't you kill me?" she asks, her voice showing she already knew the answer.

"Apparently I didn't kill you enough." He grins suavely, "Though now that you're one of us, maybe you could help me with something," he straightens up his suit as he talks. Dusting it off then, and shifts back to human face.

The Scoobies had ended up locking themselves in Giles' office, realizing they were only going to get in the way of the fight. They peered through the blinds, watching the scene unfold.

"See, my boss kinda has a," he pauses, seeming to think, " job position, all lined up for you-"

"Let me guess, the job blows, and the position is on my knees?" Buffy cuts in, smirking. She leans on her newly acquired sword, its point on the floor.

Tricks eyes widen slightly before he chuckles, "Nothing like that slayer, although, I wouldn't mind somethin' along those lines." He looks her up and down appraisingly, "But that's not what the Boss had in mind."

Willow's jaw drops a second time that night on account of the words coming out of her once best friend's mouth.

Buffy eyes Trick, "So, what exactly does your _Boss,_ want from me?" The blood had already stopped running from her wounds. She licked some from her lips.

Trick smiles, "I think you'll have to talk to him about that. But if you want this chick to live," he pauses to take a hidden gun from his hip, pointing it at Faith's head. He'd noticed the bite marks on her neck, and from the surveillance pictures he'd seen, these two had been fairly close since the slayer's turn. "I suggest you take us up on the job offer."

Buffy gives an indigenous cry "Since when do vamps carry guns, the always carry swords and stuff, your breaking the stereo-type!" She points her sword once again at Trick, wagging it at him as she spoke.

"What can I say baby, welcome to the twenty-first century," he grins, then cocks the gun.


	14. Cheating and Guns

Maximum, .. "have I told, you lately, that I love you?"..(kissy kissy) cos I do.. have I told you I fucking love reading your reviews?.. (grins)

I Like you.

And yes...Faith very hot on the hotness scale.

On a scale from 1 too 10...she's sizzling. She's spicey. She's on fire.

Hopefully not literally. Cos that would suck.

Just Me,..I'm so Evil,.. no really, it's true.. I was a devil for Halloween .. everyone asked why I bothered dressing up.. (grins devishly)

"Lead me not into temptation, for I can find it myself"

ProchecyGirl, I was wondering if I'd lost ya. Yes faith in trouble..buffy must save her! "puffs up chest"..this is awesome responsibility..lol as for buff taking the job, just have to read and see.

Mythic-lionheart, woah..ya know, I guess I really am evil, you called me evil, then Just Me called me evil..i think maybe my pen name should have been just "EVIL" ,.. that way everybody knows, ya know? Oh, ..I'm not just evil, I'm purely evil.. grrrrr (rolls tounge).. I'm so evilll.rrrr.. lata-

Kat, (EvilOne), I'm glad you came back to my story, and I'm glad you love it. ;)

Welcome o the story, TSU. Yes, cliffhangers aren't fair are they?

Yes I just wasted a bunch of space..pshha. now, ENJOY!

00000000000000000000000

Buffy gawks at Trick, _Okay, this is so totally unfair! Vamps should not be allowed to carry firearms. I mean, number one, they're evil, number two, they already have their weapons hello FANGS super-strength. and three, IT'S CHEATING!_

_So why does he have a gun to Faith's temple._

Trick chuckles at the Slayer's facial expression, her jaw dropped. "OH come on now Slayer, hurry up and make the choice or Faithy's here brains go splat!, all over the library. And I hear brain is a very hard washout to stain." Trick looks down at his suit. "Perhaps I'll have Mac here do it." Trick waves the gun at the tall beefy vamp holding Faith's arms. He grins dumbly at Buffy, licking his lips. Holding the brunette slayer this close and not being able to taste her was making his mouth water.

_Oh come on, we might as well go met his Boss, I mean, I am kinda evil now. Should at least see what he has to offer. _Buffy tries to justify her actions in her head. _Oh fuck it! I don't need to justify saving Faith._

"Alright alright, I'll go meet your Boss. But Faith doesn't get hurt. Understood?" the blonde quirks an eyebrow at Trick, waiting for his answer.

"Ok, I guess that's game. By the way I'm Trick," He grins charmingly at the blonde. "But your bitch is coming with us," the vampire presses the guns harder against Faith's temple as he notices the color of Buffy's eyes flare bright red. He realizes calling the girl a bitch might make a raise out of the blonde, but he didn't expect the sheer power in this glare. He can feel a tremor of fear trail up his spine as the blonde vampire's eyes smolder. The colors shifting, looking like embers in a fire.

The dead slayer can feel her control slipping, before she realizes what she's doing, she has let the sword fly through the air. She watches with sick satisfaction as it slices through Trick's arm.

The vampire screams. All his lackeys see is a blur of movement. The berserk slayer lunging for the vamp that had been beating Faith. Twisting his neck and ripping his head off before he can react. Then she's standing behind the one holding the dark slayer. She has his skull crushed in her small deadly hands before he even realizes his buddy has been viciously decapitated.

She reaches through the vamp's dust to catch Faith before she fell. Not being able to stand cos, ya know, being unconscious and all. Buffy laid the sleeping girl gently on the floor, then turns to face the dismembered vampire.

00

Trick watched as the dead slayer quickly took out his minions. He looked at his arm, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He reached down with his still attached arm, grabbing the gun from limp fingers. He ripped it out of the dead hand, then turned to point it at the slayer, just as she was turning to face him. He watched her freeze, and he was already pulling the trigger.

Buffy heard the shot, heard Willow scream and Xander yell and gasps from Cordelia, Giles, and Oz. She felt the bullet rip through her just recently beating heart. Felt it exit her back. Her knees hit the floor before she knew she was dizzy. A pressure seeming to build in her head, her eyes beginning to see nothing but black splotches.

Trick escapes the library, running through the dusty-bloody-wood-chunky-muck, of the library entrance.

Giles burst from his office doors, making it to her in time to see her eyes roll back and her body collapse to the side. Laying dead on the cold, tiled floor of the library. His heart beat like crazy as her reached down to touch her face, still covered with vampire blood. Hers and not. He softly grabbed her shoulder and rolled her on her back. He heard the Scoobies come out of the offices. Asking if she was okay, or if she was, should they kill her.

Her didn't know what to say. For the second time in his career as a Watcher, he had reached a complete gray area. He looked at his slayer, her face silhouetted by blonde hair. Looking so much like a blood stained angel. Her body bearing the signs of battle. He looked to her arm, and found that both terrifyingly and amazingly, the bones had already healed. He had watched it himself, as the now dusted vamp had twisted until the bones in her forearm and upper arm broke, and the shoulder dislocated. He knew a twist like that created spiral fractures, that had to be placed and set, so the would heal correctly. But here he was staring at an arm that had been broken only minutes before, and was now completely healed. Perfectly.

He felt for a pulse, since Faith had said she felt one earlier. Another mystery he would surely be writing down his diary, (excuse me), manly Watcher's diary. He felt none, though he had predicted as much. From the location of the hole in her chest the bullet had caused, he had guessed it went directly through her heart, shredding it.

Xander speaks, "So is she dead? Well, dead**er**?" His voice wavers, as he looks over Giles shoulder, the older man sitting on his knees, inspecting the vampire.

"Well, she is dead, though since she hasn't dusted I'm guessing not quite, dead**er**." Giles says, glancing up at the teenager.

The older man returned his gaze to Buffy, his eyes drifted over her form as he thought of the prophecy. He shuddered, wondering whether those things should come to bear down upon his slayer's small shoulders. He had hoped the scoobies would be able to dig up more information. But nothing had been uncovered so far.

"Maybe we should move her," Willow states uncertainly. Torn between hoping Buffy is okay, and wondering whether she was a big scary demon and she should be hoping she's dead. But Willow had seen Buffy protect Faith, and her not killing them all. She had to believe that there was at least some part of her best-friend left in Buffy.

"I vote for not trying to lock her in a cage, mostly cos she ripped the door off. No door, hence no locking." Cordelia says, figuring pissing Buffy off more after she just took out about oh two dozen vamps, probably wasn't such a smart thing to do.

Giles takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, quite right."

The Watcher bends to pick up Buffy, slipping an arm under her shoulders, and one under her knees. He lifts her rather easily, being that she only ways, maybe 90 pounds. He sets her on the library table.

"Well that's an improvement." Cordelia states under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Willow lets out a yawn as sheleans against Oz. Which seems to have set-off a chain-reaction as all of the scoobies begin alternate yawning. Giles suppresses one himself. "Perhaps you should go home and rest. It's rather late."

"Don't you mean early," Willow barely states as she yawns again.

"Yes quite, there's nothing left here you can really help me with. Except maybe getting both Slayers in my car so we don't end up staying here all night."

"Sure thing G-man," Xander states puffing his chest out, trying to look manly. It fails as his gaze lands on Buffy, taking in all the blood, wondering if she might bolt up any minute and kill them all. "I'll take Faith," he says, voice slightly higher than it was before.

Giles represses the eye roll he almost gave Xander. _I've been in America far too long._

000

I know it's short, but writing interaction between ppl is not a strong point for me. That and I got bored with the situation. Oi, now I got tofigure out what I'm going to do with Joyce. There are too many damn characters in this story! ...Just have buff kill some of them off. Lol.


	15. Kinky Suprised Scotch

i want to thank all my reviewers. and witty comments i would give to you but i'm kinda in a hurry. But i am very very grateful you take the time to comment on my story. it really makes my day.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Giles had lain both slayers to sleep on his bed. He took the couch downstairs for himself. Grabbing a bottle of scotch from the cupboard, he prepared himself for a sleepless night, (sorry) morning,filled with deep thoughts.

0000000in the bedroom00000

Buffy felt like she was floating, and at the same time felt nothing at all. Oblivion was falling slowly away. Her mind swimming into awareness, her skin feeling dirty and grimy, and the smell of unfamiliar sheets filling her senses. Her eyes still seeing nothing.

Her body seemed to stretch on forever. An odd sense of being disconnected washing over her. A shock of disconcertion as her eyes opened and consciousness flooded her brain. Her body tensing painfully, she sat up trying to gasp, the memories hitting her with almost physical force.

Pain blossomed from her heart, like a rose blooming into splendid crimson agony. She tried to breathe, as the pain seemed to be throbbing to an ever increasingly erratic beat. As though metal shrapnel had decided to take up salsa dancing in her chest.

Her hand clutched her handover her heart and her jaw opened wide enough to hurt. The excursion making the veins in her neck stand out. She couldn't breath. Her eyes became blood shot and her fist now pounded her chest. It hurt but she couldn't stop. Her panic mounting every breath she couldn't take.

She felt as though she were drowning, her chest so tight she couldn't breath. She couldn't swallow. She couldn't form a coherent thought as the panic flooded her state of being.

She finally managed to gasp one agonizing breath. She held it in, clamping her jaw shut with an audible click.

She willed her restricted chest to relax. Her muscles to no longer cramp themselves. She let herself fall backwards. Resting on the bed, she realized for the first time Faith was sleeping beside her.

Buffy closes her eyes and concentrates on breathing, as her body blissfully relaxes into the cushy goodness of the mattress. Her heart had stopped aching so badly. The pain lessening with each breath.

She opens her eyes again, her breathing normal and under control now. She takes in the room, cream colored walls, bluish grayish sheets, silky pillows, and a small table next to the bed with a lamp on it.

For some reason she thinks she should see Giles', then realizes it because she can smell him. His scent is on the sheets.

She reached over slowly and turned on the lamp. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she looked at the blood covering her body. It was sticky and dried. She looked at her hands, and was pretty sure there was a piece of skull stuck on her ring. She was also pretty sure that lumpy gooey stuff stuck on her hands was someone's brains.

Buffy let out a deep sigh and got up off the bed, sparing a glance at Faith, then went into the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped her clothes off. She almost had to tear her shirt off it stuck to her with so much blood. She shimmied out of her jeans and glared at her half reflection. Noticing her hair was an off orange reddish color. It was also clumped, stringy, matted, and sticking to her scalp.

She didn't dare try to run her fingers through it. Instead she looked under the sink and grabbed a brand new bottle of shampoo, figuring she was probably going to need it all to get the bloody mess of her hair clean.

She stepped in the shower, turning it on as hot as she could get it. Her back to the sprayer, she fingered the small bullet hole in her chest. It was almost healed now, but morbid curiosity made her mess with it. Buffy looked down, mesmerized watching the blood liquefy and run off her skin, knowing she had some serious scrubbing to do.

She wondered how she ended up in Giles' bedroom.

0000000000000

Faith felt sleep fade from her. Her eyes opened drearily, her vision blurry from sleep. She blinked a few times, her brown eyes focusing on her surroundings.

_Where the fuck am I?_ Faith thought as she tried to sit up, only to lay back down when she felt her stomach churn. She lay blinking at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened while trying to calm her stomach. She let her eyes drift close again, slipping her boots off with her feet. Leaving them sat on the bed.

She could hear the shower running, and though she wasn't completely sure where she was, she could smell Buffy's scent on the sheets, along with blood.

Faith listened as the shower turned off, the door to the bathroom opening not long after that. Soft footsteps padding through the room, the sound of a drawer opening and clothes rustling. She cracked her eyes open and her breath caught in her throat.

Buffy stood completely nude in front of a clothing dresser. Promptly throwing clothes out of it she obviously had no intention of wearing. Buffy's skin still shimmered with water. Cold droplets falling from her now clean hair. Faith sat hypnotized, watching a water droplet make it's way down the small of the blonde's back.

Buffy grabbed a white T-shirt and slipped it on. It was far to big for her and fell past her butt, one shoulder showing from the neck. She searched more drawers, looking for anything she might wear as leggings. Not finding anything that would remotely fit, she huffed and turned around.

To find Faith staring wide eyed at her.

Buffy smirked as she watched Faith's jaw open and shut like a fish.

Buffy grinned. "I take it the goldfish impersonation is really an explanation gone terribly, terribly wrong?"

Faith managed to click her jaw shut and glared. But a blush actually made it to her cheeks, and she grabbed the pillow under her head covered her face with it.

Buffy heard her mumble several different sentences into the pillow, and was quite sure they were all variations of "Fuck you Twinkie," or "You just had too turn around," and "It's not my fault that water droplet had a dirty agenda."

Buffy giggled slightly and hopped onto the bed beside the flustered girl. She then realized that it was rather drafty when your only wearing a rather over sized T-shirt, and are still damp. Looking down at herself, she also realized that said shirt being white, and said self being wet, had made for rather interesting see through spots in very intriguing places.

Buffy put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn. She looked out the window, and realizing the sun would be rising soon, got up and shut the blinds. She turned around to find Faith had removed the pillow from her face, and was busy taking her jacket off. Buffy walked around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, watching the younger girl intently.

Faith for her part was studiously ignoring the small blonde, and got up off the bed, thankful that she had decided to wear underwear today, and pulled off her leathers.

She sat back down, pulling the ripped wife beater over her head, now clad in only a black bra and panties. She slipped under the covers and finally turned to Buffy.

The blonde was smiling at her, and Faith found whatever she was going to say had apparently fallen out of her brain, as she was locked in Buffy's intense gaze. Those now crystal clear orbs staring mischievously at her, and she felt she couldn't move as the blonde leaned closer, so close Faith felt warm, sweet breath on her face.

Buffy touched their foreheads, a small smile still on her lips. Faith was almost swooning in her need to feel those lips on her own. Her eyes semi-closed as she leaned forward for a taste, only to vaguely feel the blonde move away.

"G'night," Buffy announced perkily, then rolled over and shut off the lamp. Leaving Faith once again open mouthed and gawking at her. Faith narrowed her eyes, barely making out the soft lines of Buffy's small frame in the very dim early morning light.

She pulled Buffy to her, and burrowed the blonde's neck, nuzzling her flesh, "I'm gonna to get you back for that ya know?" she whispered.

Buffy chuckled, "Yeah, I figured."

Faith spooned her, pinching the blondes thigh playfully. She stretched, trying to get comfy. The distraction of actually having to look at the scantily clad slayer having been undone, she remembered she still didn't know where she was. Though as calm as Buffy was she figured it wasn't bad.

"So where am I?"

"Your in bed with me," Buffy said, snuggling deeper into the bed, ignoring the fact she could still smell Giles' scent there. But it wasn't bothering her so much since the smell of a very sexy slayer's skin seemed to wrapping itself around her senses. She felt calmed and at the moment, rather drowsy. All that dying and healing must have caught up.

Faith pinched her slightly again, making Buffy squeak slightly, "I know that Blondie, you goof, I mean the actually place?"

"I'm so not Goofy, do I really look like Goofy to you? Cos I certainly don't see the resemblance. And we're at Giles'," the blonde replies, mocking offence to the term goof.

Faith chuckles at the blonde's tendency to have the oddest things come out of her mouth. Then she thought for a second, "Wait a minute," grins wickedly though Buffy can't see it she can hear it in her voice, "We're in G's bed?"

"Yes," Buffy says not following.

Faith begins laughing so hard she has to muffle it by pressing her mouth to Buffy's neck.

Buffy comes to a realization, "Faith! That is so wrong, so evil, so, so, so…… kinky and very demented. You are so disturbed."

Faith responds biting Buffy's earlobe, the blonde whimpers, "I can't believe you wanna do this in Giles' bed, it's so wrong."

The brunette laughs, "As wrong as is may be, B, you have to admit it's fucking hilarious," Faith moves to sit a top Buffy's thighs.

"And hot."

Then pulling the shirt off Buffy, she begins licking the blonde all up and down her torso. Stopping at the blonde's naval to dip her tongue into it, skillfully twirling then biting, and sucking.

Buffy's breathing has increased, she feels so exhilarated, as though she were on a high that's gonna blow her mind to smithereens by time it was over. She reaches her hands down, and curls her fingers into Faith's silky mane of hair.

Faith trails back up her body to capture the blonde's lips. They kiss, and they feel as though electric currents are running through their bodies. Ready to reach release at break neck speed. Ready to hold each other as they shake in each other's arms. Their passion burns fires through their souls, pulling them together, skin on skin. The blood pumping, the breath heaving, as the heat increases.

Faith's bra and panties seem to disappear as the blonde pulls them off. Before Faith knows it she's underneath the tiny slayer. The vampire then nipping her way down Faith's torso, her fingers caressing the brunette's supple body.

"I want you Buffy, I need you," Faith moans out as the blonde's mouth moves lower.

"You have me."

000000000000000000

Giles' jolts slightly as a noise breaks him out of his rather drunken stupor. Though for the world of him he couldn't tell you what it was. He also couldn't remember why he wasn't in his bed.

"Piffle, what am I doing on this bloody couch. Thing needs some new bloody cushions." Giles' speech is slightly slurred, the amount of scotch he has consumed leaving him fairly tipsy.

Ripper you should know better.

He gets up clumsily making his way to the stairs, the bottle of once again in his hand. His other hand against the wall, steadying him as he walks up to his room.

At the door he pauses, and could almost swear he heard something resembling heavy breathing. He reaches slowly for the door handle, missing it several times as there seemed to be more then one of them.

He finally grasped it, pulling the door open.

Just as Faith reaches release, calling out Buffy's name.

The bottle of scotch slips from Giles' fingers.

"Bloody hell."

0000

he,,hehehe , he he, hehe..that was kinda evil wasn't.. poor ol' Rupe.


	16. Laughter and Tears

Jessamy- It just kinda, popped into my brain and I thought it was funny so I put in the chapter. Kinda like everything else. Glad it made ya laugh.

Gamesprite badger-Alliteration, the commencement of two or more stressed words with the same initial sounds. Thanks for widening my vocabulary dude. Lol. Anyway, there will be more Buffy faith sexeyness. But not really in this chapter. But since I don't know when I'm gonna end this story, I'm sure there will be much more.

Maximum- Oh, she will sometime, when I get to a place the two have a chance.

Just Me- all will be explained about Buffy in due time. Just gotta wait. I'll get there. Ya get some info in this chapter. But I think it's going to confuse ya more than give you an answer.

Mythic-lionheart- t'was rather funny t'wasn't it?

Gij- Yes, good thing he was down with the scotch when he saw Buffy down on Faith. Very good thing. He might have had an aneurysm if he had been sober.

Also thanx too Kat and melodie568, didn't 7 eat 9?

Now enjoy!

0000000

Faith and Buffy now sat on the couch in Giles' living room. The two girls trying not to look at each other for fear they'd tear their clothes off and give the Watcher another show. That or bust a gut laughing.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm so gonna piss myself trying not to laugh. Oh my god, like holy-fucking-shit-oh-my-fucking-god-damn-god._

Buffy sits trying to keep a straight face. She feels like she's going to split at the ribs if she doesn't do something. The Watcher himself is sat in a chair to the right looking rather dazed and stupefied. There's a newly retrieved bottle of scotch in his hand. He seems to have misplaced all his motor-reflex skills as he stares blankly into nothing. He's hasn't looked at the slayer's since they came down to maybe say something to him. He wouldn't know if they had said anything or not, his mind filled with hot girl on girl action in his own bed, that seems to have broken his poor little brain. The images currently stuck on replay, his synapses not firing, and none of it seemed to be making any sense.

Buffy and Faith just couldn't have possibly done what they had done in his bed.

It seemed he might go the course of denial, if he recovers from shock that is.

"Sc-gug-g-g-g-g-'cough, cough," The blonde tries to hide the almost laugh with a coughing fit. But the slip seemed to have set the brunette slayer beside her off as well, and now they both collapse into coughing fits. The more they cough the harder they laugh soon they're busting up on the couch in hysterics holding on to each other so they don't fall over.

Faith probably would have been able to hold it off but the sound B made when she started laughing sounded kinda like a car that wouldn't start. Then her pussy ass attempt to cover it up just got to her. That and hello, Mister Stuffy Watcher man caught B going down on her in his own bed. Not to mention the exact moment he _came_ into the room.

"Oh-ho-my-go-hod," Buffy manages to choke out between hysterical bursts of laughter. The two slayers were laughing so hard they were crying. The look on Giles' face when he walked in, and all he could say was "Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell." Buffy had watched him, a cat that ate the canary grin on her face, and her head between Faith's thighs, as he repeated the words over and over, stumbling back out of the room.

Faith had been a bit too dazed to say anything.

About five minutes later the two slayers were calmed enough that they could breathe properly, but still occasionally giggled.

Faith was now watching Giles' mostly, looking for any signs that the Watcher was coherent, but it seemed he was on the verge of passing out. The brunette slayer reached over and took the bottle from G's hand. Taking a long swig, in the middle of which Buffy started laughing. That was a move not of the good. Faith sprayed scotch all over the coffee table. Choking and sputtering as the blonde rubbed circles on her back.

"Okay," Faith rasped gruffly, "What do'ya wanna do B? It's what," Faith spots a clock on Giles' wall, "Six-thirty in the mornin'," Buffy responds with a yawn, though it sounded more like a long growl to the brunette.

"So sleep it is," Faith yawned as well, she hadn't realized she was that tired. Buffy pulled Faith's legs up so she was lying completely on the couch, and then the smaller girl laid her head on Faith's stomach and curled up.

They both drifted off to the sounds of Giles' snoring as his brain finally shut down and he passed out.

00000000000000000

Boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom.

A rapid succession of booms echoed in Faith's dreamscape.

Boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom.

"Damn B quick smacking the headboard," Faith grunts shifting under the blonde, then quickly snapping out of the dream as she heard Xander shout.

"Giles open up!"

Sunlight, it was day.

"Fuck" she mumbled, then realized the warmth of a certain blonde was missing. She sat up, looking around. Her eyes found the blonde standing in front of the door. She seemed to be studying it with great interest.

The handle moved and Buffy grasped it, not letting Xander in. They could hear him panicking outside. The vampire turned to grin at Faith.

"Should I let him in?"

"Fuck if I care B,"

She yanked the door open, but Xander's hand happened to still be attached to the handle. He came in stumbling after it and landed nose first on the floor.

Willow stood in the doorway staring wide eyed into the house, Cordelia behind her looking rather board, and Oz beside her. His head was cocked to the side, as he studied Xander's frantic movements to stand up.

Buffy wasn't sure but she thought he looked amused.

The boy now standing, he brushed himself off, looking kind of embarrassed and nervous.

He tried for joke making, "That was a nice move Buff, coulda maybe put pillows on this side so only my manly pride and dignity would be injured, and not my face," the end of his sentence came out rather harsh, a slight glare in his tone. He walked past Buffy.

"Right and why would I do that when I was hoping the fall might remove the 'I'm a dumb ass' expression from your face. But I guess you're stuck with it." Buffy grinned maliciously at him, looking pleased with her dig.

Willow and the others filed into the room, shutting the door behind them. Xander just now realizing Giles' was asleep on the chair. "What happened to Giles?" his eyes flash as he turns on Buffy.

Buffy stares at him, and to Xander the expression on her face is akin to being maybe constipated. She let out a giggle and quickly collapsed into a fit of laughter. She was trying to hold it in, you could tell, but it wasn't working very well.

_Like oh my god, how am I gonna explain that one? "Oh I'm sorry Xand he kinda walked in on hot lesbian sex and it was too much for him to handle. He sounded like a broken record with the whole 'bloody hell' repetition thing going on"._

Faith had started laughing as well and the rest of the Scoobies were looking from them to Giles and back again. Then alternating between Faith and the scotch bottle, back to Buffy and then back to Giles.

"I think this is a case of too much alcohol myself." Cordy said, now watching Buffy slapping her hand on the floor laughing. The brunette had one eyebrow cocked and was shaking her head. Though a small smile began to appear on her lips. She then chuckled and shook her head again, turning to take Xander's arm.

Willow realized that even though Buffy had opened the door, she had managed to keep herself out of the sunlight. Making sure she was just in the shadows, almost like she was ghost watching them, not being able to join with them, able to belong. Though from the looks of it she didn't mind as she was cracking up on the floor.

Xander was still looking from Buffy to Faith, "Are you both seriously stoned?"

That seemed to just make them laugh harder and realizing they weren't going to get anywhere soon, the Scoobies made themselves comfortable on Giles' limited amount of furniture.

000later same day0000

Giles still sleeps in the chair, his glasses askew on his face. A light snore making it past his lips every now and then.

The Scoobies have been trying to have a conversation, though most of it is tense silence. Willow and Buffy have been exchanging words on how is it that Buffy breathes and her heart still beats. Along with the fact that just holding a cross can make the object burst into flames.

"I don't know Will, maybe my darkness is more powerful than the holy," as soon as the words leave her mouth Buffy regretted them, for she saw the fearful look in the redhead's eyes. Though part of her relished in putting it there.

More questions are asked following another tense silence. Faith's hand on Buffy's thigh not going unnoticed.

"Buffy have you tried going into the sun."

Buffy eyes lift to meet Willow's, "No, I haven't tried that yet,"

000

As the Scoobies watch, Buffy opens the door, slowly walking into the sunlight. The golden rays shining on her hair. Her pale skin almost glowing. Her blue eyes electric. She was holding her breath.

_I'm not burning. But I'm evil. I'm a vampire, a demon. It's in me. This isn't right._

_But you are a slayer._

_But, no, evil. I feel it, what am I?_

_A hunter, a killer, a predator, a warrior, a protector, you fight for what you believe, and you are alive._

The ancient voice echoed in her head. Unbeknownst to Buffy it belonged to the First Slayer.

_What **do** I believe?_

_But that's why I'm not burning isn't it. I'm not dead now._

_And your love for the shadow slayer, as long as she lives, your heart shall beat._

_You are connected to the greatest powers, true darkness and true light. The chosen two shall be bound in destiny. Only in love is there an escape._

_You are beauty love power, a goddess of pain yes, a monster yes. But you do love. And you do live._

_Your are power, whether that power is only rooted in darkness is up to you. _

_Your humanity still thrives in you. Use it. The power of a slayer and demon are the same, nothing has truly changed. You are who you are._

_All you have to do is choose._

Buffy felt lightheaded, the knowledge she was just given seeping into her. The world is tilting. The sun is too bright. The air is too hot. The entire world is glowing and shimmering. She can't see.

"It's too bright!" Buffy pleads, backing out of the sunlight and sinking into the shadows. Kneeling on the floor and shivering. She feels Faith's arms encompass her, closing her into softness and sweet scents. The comfort in these arms she would long for whenever they weren't around her.

"I love you," it comes out a whisper, almost incoherent. Only for the Dark Slayer's ears.

Faith's eyes widen as she looks to Buffy's face, watching in awe as tears of blood seep from the vampire's eyes.

Buffy reaches a hand up to Faith's cheek, caressing the soft skin under her fingertips.

The younger slayer puts her hands in Buffy's hair, and draws the blonde close. Kissing her forehead and trying not to cry.

She hugs the blonde to her, feeling confused and scared, "I think I love you too B."

0000000

**The Scoobs couldn't hear the exchange between buff and faith at the end there. **

**All shall be explained in time, haven't you heard? Patience is a virtue. **;p

000000

Trick's sleep is restless in the abandoned warehouse by the docks. His arm had stopped bleeding now. His dreams haunting him. Flashing through his brains were all the unpleasant ways he could get to the slayer. Since it seemed to him she was still feeling for her human friends.

Then he saw it. The perfect way to get back at the Dead Slayer.

Kill her mother, or at least sart with killing her mother. Why stop there, when he could kill all of her friends too? Besides, didn't the Mayor order him to do that if she didn't want to join them?

He was gonna have himself a wicked fun time.

0000  
**Review and tell me what ya think. 'smiles'**


End file.
